Where Angels Fear to Tread
by Love Muffin Of Doom
Summary: The Extremely Inefficient Marriage of a Horribly Violent Skylark and a Tea-Drinking Herbivore. Now, if only it weren't for those meddling parents and an overprotective patriarch with a strong desire for grandchildren...
1. Chapter 1: Of Illusive Gatebells

Mei was not a happy camper, in fact she was not really a camper at all. A taxi had just driven off leaving her stranded outside an intimidating looking, castle of a house. Beyond the tall looming fence Mei knew there was a perpetual thunderstorm all around the property, and she swore she could hear the strangled scream of a prisoner being tortured to death. This whole arrangement that she was walking into was clearly a trap, and she was sure the minute she stepped through those dark gates she would be one of the lost prisoners forever doomed to be tormented by the man, Hibari Kyouya himself.

As the faraway, slightly dazed looked cleared from Mei's eyes it was quite apparent that the 'Intimidating looking castle' was really just a traditional Japanese house, a little bit large, but certainly not a giant castle. The 'looming fence' was actually a very adequate sized fence, in the same design and size as every other house on the same street, and the clear sky, painted with the sunset, that Mei was standing under still stretched to cover the Hibari estate and well beyond that. 'Screaming prisoners' were, of course, nothing short of nonsense, even if it was true -the sounds of the traffic and general everyday life would have covered up any potential screams. That little fact wasn't exactly comforting to the wispy eighteen year old, but it was true nonetheless.

The small girl struggled to pull her two, brightly coloured suitcases across the sidewalk to where the white gate was shut and locked, even though all the other gates on the street were wide open. Her bags were not particularly big, she was told to bring as little as possible, but she had still crammed every piece of sentimental rubbish that she could not live without into those bags, thus making her suitcases quite heavy. And yes, the special plushie that she had kept for nearly ten years was safely tucked away in her lime green suitcase, not the orange one. After all, one could always buy new clothes, socks were also important, but no one really forms attachments to socks, hence only about half of her socks were chosen to embark on this adventure with her.

Reaching the gate the bags were set down with a sigh, and Mei raked her small hand through her light auburn locks, tugging at the knots that had accumulated over the trip to reach Hibari Kyouya's front door. A pair of eyes that couldn't decide whether to be green or gray looked around for a doorbell of some kind, hoping that even a man with a reputation such as himself would not think it beneath him to have a doorbell. Or seeing as it should be on the gate, a gate-bell?

Beneath a bunch of rather pretty ivy sat the doorbell, or gate-bell as it shall now be called. It was very well hidden, and it had taken Mei a good five minutes of rooting about in the general area to find the gate-bell.

However now that the illusive gate-bell had been found the half Japanese girl was faced with a dilemma, ring the doorbell and face this 'Hibari Kyouya' or turn around and run as fast as she could. While that latter seemed much more appealing, it would defeat the whole purpose of coming to Namimori to 'The Demon of Namimori's' house. So stealing her nerves Mei lifted a finger, held her breath and pressed the little button. Nothing happened, no sound, nothing.

She decided to wait for at least ten seconds before trying the doorbell again, Mei counted to five before her finger found the button again, pushing it down a little harder than last time, and two times in a row.

This abuse of the gate-bell's button continued in a similar fashion, to what felt like years for the poor nerve wracked girl, but was, in actuality no more then three minutes before the intercom sprang to life, but no sound came out.

After waiting a couple of seconds Mei decided to speak first.

"Ano, Hibari Kyouya-san?" It seemed like a safe guess, seeing as he lived alone.

"What business do you have here?" A low, crackly voice sounded over the intercom after a good few seconds worth of silence.

"W-well," Mei wasn't sure exactly what to say next, so she just said exactly what she was thinking. "I'm Aizawa Mei, and I think I'm your wife."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Um well that was the first installment of my storydrabble thingy, I hope guys like it ^.^ Any questions you have, please ask me. Criticism I am more than open to, and if you find any of the characters OOC PLEASE, PLEASE tell me, I've never really written anything for KHR before so I might need a little bit of help. And if, at any point you think Mei is getting Mary-Sueish please tell me!**

** Oh, just to make one thing clear, just in case this turns out to be a source of some confusion, the next installment of these chapters may not pick up exactly where the chapter left off, if that makes sense. **

** I was just trying out the idea of writing a story, I'm not really too sure if I'll continue or not, but if people like it I shall write more!~**

** Everyone loves reviews~**

** ~Love and Coffee~**

** Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hostages of Lambo

**Oh um, it seems that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I'm making sure to put it in this chapter so I don't get sued...^.^**

** DISCLAMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would make Gokudera do a strip tease for every time he yells at Yamamato!~ XD**

** Also, when text **_goes like this _**it means that it is a flashback..kk?**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Mei walked happily down the quiet streets of Namimori clutching a shopping bag with her money inside.<p>

It was about time she got out of the house, Mei decided. She had been cooped up in Hibari's house for three days; it was about time that she had a look around the town that she would be living in from now on. Especially after seeing how attached her husband was to the town it didn't seem like she would be moving towns anytime soon.

Well, Hibari was at work; wherever that was, and she had already done all of the house cleaning. That is what she had been doing for the past three days anyway, and if she had mopped the floor one more time she was pretty sure it was going to sparkle. Hibari liked nothing more than a clean house, she at least knew that, but Mei was also pretty sure that he wouldn't appreciate sparkly floors.

So Mei was heading down to the market. Food was getting low and there was little to no meat left. Even though Mei was exactly what Hibari took to calling her; Herbivore, Hibari was definitely nowhere near being a vegetarian. And his opinion of her had seemed to lower considerably when she told him.

_ 'Well this is awkward.' That was the only legible thought going though Mei's head in this current moment, she had just met her husband and was currently standing outside his door, bags in hand. _

_ 'The Man'; Hibari Kyouya was currently looking at the poor girl with something that seemed to closely resemble disdain, however it was hard to tell seeing as a single raised eyebrow was the only thing out of place on Hibari's perfect poker face. _

_ "Herbivore-"_

_ Mei's eyes lit up. "Oh Wow! How'd you know that I'm a vegetarian Hibari-san?" She exclaimed, blurting out the first thing on her mind, excitement and a little curiosity bleeding into her voice. 'Geez,' she thought,slightly disgruntled. 'And I only got a picture when I was told who I was going to be marrying.'_

'Yup,' Mei thought to herself, 'that was definitely one of the more awkward moments in my life.'

The crowds started thickening and there was a good deal more shops in the area, so Mei took this to be a sign that she was already in the market district or very near.

A black and white blur suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed right into Mei stomach, winding her slightly and making her stumble backwards. Acting on instinct she clutched at the unidentified object's shoulders and tried to steady both herself and the thing that had crashed into her.

Catching her breath Mei pulled the blur away at arm's length to see exactly what it was. The sight that she was presented with was slightly odd. A child was what had crashed into her. He seemed to be around eight or nine years old. That in itself wasn't odd; children were in great abundance, so there wasn't anything strange about that.

However the small boy seemed to be impersonating a cow. Black curly hair fashioned in an afro had two cow horns sticking out of the side of his head. He was wearing a cow print T-shirt with black jeans that also had cow prints on them, his shoes were fashioned to look like cow hooves and Mei could have sworn that she was a glimpse of a cow tail attached to the back of his pants. The only children she had seen dressed up like animals were either toddlers or going out on Halloween.

Looking down at his face, she felt her heart melt as a pair of lime green eyes blinked up at her with a slight hint a tears glistening in their angelic depths, this kid looked like he could do no wrong.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from the previously 'angelic' cow boy as tears started streaming down his face. "I WANT TAKOYAKI!" He screeched.

Mei decided she like the kid a lot better when he didn't open his mouth.

"Um," Mei felt quite at a loss at what to do, so she just stood in front of the screaming child, feeling quite unintelligent and slightly embarrassed at the large amount of people staring at her and the wailing kid.

Deciding now was a good time to make her exit Mei turned around and tried to walk away from the screaming child. She didn't get very far because the kid had attached himself around her leg, sat down on her foot and was still screaming.

Reaching down she tried to pry the cow boy off of her foot, it didn't work, he just clung tighter to her leg and screamed all the louder.

"Ok, I'll buy you takoyaki, but only if you stop screaming." Mei tried bargaining with the child.

The result was instantaneous, green eyes were immediately cleared of tears and a snotty nose was dry, probably because he had wiped his dripping nose all over her jeans.

Before Mei knew exactly what was happening she had already found herself shelling out her money and receiving seven sticks of takoyaki, before being dragged off to the nearest bench. Once there she watched the seemingly innocent cow child devour six whole six of takoyaki by the time it took her to finish one.

Mei made up her mind to never trust innocent looking children again.

"Um, where's your mum?" She asked the cow boy who was still enthusiastically shoving takoyaki into the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"Lambo doesn't know where Mama or Tsuna is." He replied, spraying chewed-up takoyaki out of his mouth while he spoke.

Grateful to be out of the line of fire, so to speak, Mei decided that she had babysat the cow boy long enough, he was cute, true, but that could prove to be dangerous. He had already made her buy seven sticks of takoyaki and if she took him shopping with her she didn't even want to imagine the stuff she would end up buying for him.

When Lambo had finished his last stick of takoyaki, Mei held her hand out to him. "Come on, we're going to go find your mum."

"Only if you buy me ice-cream!"

Alright, she had officially decided, this kid was dangerous!

So hand in hand Lambo and Mei made their way down the street in search of the elusive Mama, Mei was desperately hoping to find Lambo's mother soon, she had shopping to do, and she had to get home before Hibari did so that she could cook a dinner fit for a carnivore, she also did not want to deal with another of Lambo's fits, they scared her.

Lambo, on the other hand, was having great fun with his unknown lady, she was very nice, in his opinion, and had just bought him more takoyaki then Tsuna ever had. He decided he liked this lady, and seeing as she was going to buy him ice-cream he was more then happy to go wherever she was going!

Noticing that the two of them were rapidly approaching an ice-cream stall, Mei's eyes widened to almost comic proportions, there was no way that she was going to be able to get Lambo past the shop without him noticing, and who knows how many ice-creams he is going to end up eating! She hated this ice-cream shop! Why did there have to be an ice-cream shop here? She cursed the existence of the stupid, stinky ice-cream shop! Nothing short of divine intervention was going to be able to save her wallet now, or-

"LAMBO!"

Or, apparently, a very short, high-strung, young man.

A male, who appeared to be around the same age as Mei, came stumbling up to the pair, a flustered expression across his face and a worried look in his amber colored eyes.

"BLEH!" The cow boy stuck his tongue out at the guy with the spiky brown hair. "Stupid Tsuna! I don't want to go with you! I'm going with this nice lady who bought me Takoyaki and she said she would buy me ice-cream!"

Mei shrugged at Tsuna, she didn't exactly want to buy Lambo ice-cream, but she didn't want to make Tsuna feel like it was a pain to have babysat his brother, or at least she was guessing that Tsuna was Lambo's big brother, they didn't look anything alike though.

"Hehe, um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most people just call me Tsuna. Thanks for taking care of Lambo, I hope he wasn't too much trouble." He bowed in thanks and Mei realized that Tsuna and her were just about the same height.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna," Mei bowed in turn. "I'm Aizawa Mei, but please just call me Mei." She didn't think it was such a good idea to tell everyone that she was Hibari's wife, plus she was just barely getting used to the idea herself.

Both of there attention was immediately stolen by the cow boy, who did not like being ignored for very long and took to whining in order to get the two older peoples' attention, much to Tsuna's apparent distress.

"Come on Lambo." Tsuna very nearly pleaded with the kid. "We need to go home now."

"NO!" The rather spoiled cow boy screamed. "ONLY IF I GET MY ICE-CREAM! THE LADY PROMISED TO GET ME ICE-CREAM!"

Mei blinked, rather at a loss for words, she had met with some very strong willed children in her life sure, but this little kid took the prize for 'Most Demanding Child' without any competition.

"Fine." Tsuna complied, "we'll get you your ice-cream, but then we have to go straight home."

"NOOOOOOO! I WANT THE LADY TO COME WITH ME AND GET ME ICE-CREAM!" The cow boy then began to throw yet another fit.

Tsuna's and Mei's eyes met, both green and brown eyes sharing a similar panicked look.

Mei quickly glanced at her necklace-watch, Hibari wouldn't get home until later, and sometimes he wasn't home for dinner at all. She still had time before the shops closed and she felt sorry for this guy who would have to deal with the tantrum-throwing Lambo.

"It's fine Lambo." Mei decided to give in for now, she couldn't deal with crying children very well. "I'll go with you and Tsuna to get ice-cream."

Lambo immediately stopped crying, and Mei realized that this kid had her practically wrapped around his little finger, and this realization was a frightening one.

"Thank you so much Mei-san, I'm really sorry about this, I bet you have much better things to do right now, you don't really have to come with us. I'm more than used to this."

"Its fine Tsuna-san I don't really mind." It was the truth, the only reason she didn't want to take Lambo to eat ice-cream was just because she didn't want Lambo's mum to be worried about him.

With that the trio consisting of Lambo, Tsuna and Mei set off towards the ice-cream shop, neither one of the eighteen year old hostages of Lambo wanting to think about how to inform said boy that Mei wasn't going to be coming for a sleepover and that Lambo was going to be going home with Tsuna after ice-cream. Although the both of them did hope that Mama would show up before Lambo threw the inevitable fit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, well I hope you guys liked this new chapter, it's a little longer than the last one, I hope you guys think that's a good thing ^.^~ And I'M SOO SORRY! NO HIBARI IN THIS CHAPTER!~ I'm sorry! I confess, I am procrastinating, I'm so nervous about actually putting Hibari in context, I'm just a little scared that I wont get his character right! But I do promise you that he will come in next chapter! If you guys are still interested in this story... =/ Oh, and please, please tell me if you think any of the characters aren't acting properly, or if you think Mei is getting Mary-Sueish, Thank you!  
><strong>

**Also I hope this chapter wasn't confusing for anyone, but just in case it was I'll try to clear anything up here:**

**Ok so, I didn't start this chapter off exactly where I left off last chapter, and I probably won't do that ever in this story series (I hope that's ok, if not I can try and change it) unless I leave you guys at a real big cliffy, then of course the next chapter will pick up exactly where I left off. I do so hope I'm making sense here! But just to tell you in case you didn't happen to get it (which is still totally understandable) basically; Mei went to Hibari's house seeing as they are married (I'll reveal as to why they are married in a later chapter) and she is living with him now. Things are kind of awkward between the two of them and no one knows the two of them are married, but we shall have some Hibari x Mei time next chapter, promise! But I'm sorry to say I can't promise any actual romance until later in the series, hope that is Ok! XD **

**And if you didn't figure out their ages; Mei, Tsuna and most of the rest of the 'gang' (I will put them in later promise ^.^) are eighteen, Hibari and Mukuro are twenty, Lambo is nine, and Royhei is nineteen. Just hope that make this story easier to read!****And I'm sorry for this long author note.**

** Everyone loves reviews~**

** ~Love and Coffee~**

** Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hibari's New Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would put Hibari's multiple handcuffs to a much better use~ ;)**

**Enjoy**~

* * *

><p>She knew she shouldn't, but it was a temptation she couldn't resist, it was seducing her, beckoning her, just to try it. It was forbidden, and if anyone caught her the shame would be overbearing. But it was too good not to indulge in, she was caught in its beautiful trap and it was luring her in. She tried to resist but she was helpless against its lure, this was it she was going to give in to temptation.<p>

Mei posed in a crouch and sprung across the room, snatching up her novel right before tumbling into the cushions that provided the sparse living room with some sort of comfort. She opened her hair-raising novel to the place she was at and she was immediately enraptured with the clever words that spread over the pages.

Dinner wasn't ready yet, and it was almost time that Hibari usually came home, and although he didn't say much she knew he was much more tolerant when there was food on the table, however if there was no meat, his mood would only get worse, Mei learned this little fact the hard way. Just because she was a vegetarian, didn't mean that her carnivore of a husband would turn into one too.

Shaking her head, Mei pushed those random thoughts aside and focused on her novel. It was page turning and she couldn't put it down, but as enraptured she was with her book she still felt guilty every tick of the clock in the corner of the room.

Exasperated she put a rather impressive doggy ear in her beloved book and slammed it down. Knowing that she was never going to be able to concentrate on her reading unless she got dinner done she stalked over to the kitchen, pulled out a slab of meat and slammed the butcher knife straight through the middle of it.

Even though all she wanted to do right now was read her book, Mei knew better then to rush dinner, she doubted Hibari would be every happy. He was scary enough in a relatively mild mood, the last thing she needed was to see him angry.

18-18-18

The clock struck nine. And Mei sent a glance towards the clock. Hibari still wasn't back yet, and she wondered if she should have even bothered cooking dinner for him. Mei had already eaten her dinner, vegetarian of course, and decided that if she didn't save the rest of the dinner it was going to go bad.

As she gathered the food off of the table and put it in containers she wondered if she was ever going to be able to talk to Hibari without feeling like running away screaming just because he looked at her.

Feeling like it was about time that she had a nice cup of relaxing oolong tea; she set the water on the stove to boil, and then continued with the tedious task of cleaning up the kitchen.

The food was neatly placed in the fridge and Mei couldn't help but let out a sigh. She wasn't exactly happy with the marriage or how it happened, but she knew that she had to make it work, even if only because she didn't like getting the silent treatment from her roommate/husband. It seemed like their one goal was avoiding each other, and seeing as they were living together Mei decided that that simply wouldn't do.

A very determined sounding 'Yosh!'was proclaimed along with a highly enthusiastic fist pump. It was decided, Hibari was going to be her friend whether he liked it or not! He could be as cold to her as he liked and he could also behave like a very large pole was shoved up his butt, but she was going to make Hibari like her, no matter how scary he got, they were going to be best friends forever!

After Mei's determined, and slightly suicidal decision, she quickly finished up with the kitchen and retreated back to where her book lay innocently on the floor.

Sitting on the plush living room cushions she picked up her book. She wasn't going to stay long, and she didn't think that she was going to wait up for Hibari. She would just read a couple chapters, take a shower and then fall asleep in her highly impersonal guest room.

18-18-18

Hibari loosened his black tie as he stepped into his house that has been taken over by a small, very herbivorous, herbivore.

Sharp blue eyes scanned the kitchen, it was immaculately clean and nothing was out of place, except, the stoic man noted, the kettle of- now tepid- water on the stove. Pinching the bridge of his nose Hibari fought the urge to let out a sigh, as much as he hated to admit it, and as much as he valued his privacy, the little plant-eater had her uses. After all now that she was cleaning his house Tetsuya had time to do other, more important things, and he didn't have to threaten anyone in order to keep his domain pristine.

He scowled, still not happy about the marriage arrangement that his father had pushed him into. His father was a carnivore in the guise of a herbivore, that much was clear now that he had managed to coerced Hibari into marriage.

Lithe fingers started to unbutton his shirt as he moved towards his room, continuing his inspection of the house. As he passed by the living room he looked at all of the objects in the room and approved of the fact that nothing was out of place.

'Wait a minute.' Steel-blue eyes narrowed as he backtracked, '_that_ is definitely not supposed to be there.'

The object of Hibari's current displeasure was, in fact, his wife, curled up on the soft cushions placed on the tatami floor of the living room and a book was hanging precariously from her hand. Mei's mouth was open slightly with a small strand of drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

'What on earth was that idiot thinking, falling asleep in the middle of the living room? Was she waiting for him?' Hibari had to scoff at that. The female may been quite stupid, but he had to assume that she knew better then to try and wait up for him.

Striding over to the prone form of the useless herbivore Hibari prodded the sleeping female with his foot. It wasn't exactly the warmest weather and the little idiot would be even more trouble then she already is if she managed to contract some kind of sickness.

Mei moaned lowly in her throat in annoyance and swatted at the thing prodding her relentlessly in her side, if anything the poking just got harder. Now it kind of felt like someone was kicking her in the side, and she could have sworn she heard a 'stupid herbivore' come from somewhere above her.

Realizing that she wasn't going to stop getting kicked until she got up she slowly opened her bleary, sleep-filled eyes and pushed her lethargic body into a sitting position. As she blinked, the large black form slowly shifted into something more human looking, but way more scary.

"Eh, Hibari-san, where'd you come from?"

Hibari resisted the urge to shake her head at her stupidity. "Idiot, if you want to die don't do it in my house." He was referring to the fact that she might get sick – dying in worst case scenario- if she continued her particularly stupid and herbivorous behaviour of sleeping in the open, after all only carnivores were able to sleep in the open- aka, on top of the school roof.

"Whatdaya talking about Hibari-san?" Mei's large eyes blinked in confusion, she certainly didn't remember trying to kill herself. Unless he was talking about her decision to make Hibari her best friend, but he couldn't possibly know about that.

Realizing that Hibari had probably just come home from work, she quickly blinked the remains of sleep from her eyes and wiped the corners of her mouth, slightly horrified to realized that she had been drooling.

"Oh, did you eat yet Hibari-san?" Mei got up and moved towards the kitchen. "I made food if you want to eat, and don't worry it's not vegetarian at all, and-"

"I ate already." Hibari turned away from Mei, interrupted her rambling and stopped her in her tracks.

Sighing, Mei realized that she should have expected it; it was already very rare that he ate at home anyway. Plus, judging by how late it is, he would have already eaten.

"Don't make me a bento tomorrow." Hibari said as he moved towards his room, continuing to unbutton his shirt as he went. "And if you're going to sleep, sleep somewhere civilized."

"Well, I think that went well." Mei confided to herself softly.

Then Mei turned around and walked back to her bed, not feeling quite up to the task of proving to Hibari-san that she could _indeed_ sleep wherever she damn well pleased, and still be civilized while she was at it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there is Hibari for you guys, I was SUPER nervous writing this, and it took me AGES to get Hibari sort of how I wanted him. I'm still kind of scared that I made him OOC, and if you think he is- or you have any questions- please talk to me! Also, if you find that Mei is too Mary-Sueish, please let me know and I will try to fix it, Thanks!**

**Um, I was also thinking about maybe putting in a chapter in which Mei has a run-in with a certain purple bazooka that tends to shoot people ten years into the future. If you think you would like a chapter like that then let me know! =)**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom) **


	4. Chapter 4: Hibari papa has 'The Talk'

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would make Lambo shoot himself twenty years into the future more often!~ ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey, are you sure you're alright? How is that man treating you? Is he nice to you? You know you didn't have to go through with this right?" <em>

Mei laughed nervously into the phone, trying to ignore the fact that Hibari was in the same room and was glaring at the phone she was holding; she desperately hoped the ringing phone hadn't disturbed his nap. "Don't be silly Mum! I'm perfectly fine!" She was desperately trying to cover up the fact that her Mum was talking about Hibari.

"_I know dear, but sometimes I worry about you. We haven't even met the man, so I think it's only natural that we are concerned when our daughter-" _

The phone suddenly went dead. She turned around just in time to catch Hibari put the disconnected phone cord back onto the table, not even caring that he had just disconnected a phone call on purpose.

"Eh?" Mei asked, shocked. "What was that for Hibari-san?"

"We have visitors, get ready."

Currently rooted to the ground in shock at Hibari's sudden declaration, Mei could only blink in shock. Hibari and visitors? No, he must have said something different! Hibari having visitors just didn't compute!

"B-but!" Hibari raised an eyebrow at the small girl's stuttering and Mei froze.

"Ok!" Mei squeaked and ran off to the kitchen. "I'll get tea then?"

18-18-18

Mei's head turned back and forth, turning between her Husband and her father-in-law over and over again. She blinked and could barely keep herself from rubbing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief; she seemed to be seeing double. Hibari was a spitting image of his father; the only difference was the obvious age gap, Hibari-papa eyes were shaper and the corners of his eyes branched into regal crow's feet. Mei shrunk back as the elder man raked his solemn eyes over her, evaluating her; she just knew he wasn't going to think that she was good enough for his son…

"Oh you're so adorable!" Hibari-papa exploded, lunging out of his seat, zealously grabbing Mei and crushing the poor, startled girl into his chest who only managed to let a slight squeal before having her breath squeezed out of her. "You're perfect for my son!"

Mei was jerked from Hibari-papa's chest and held at arm's length away from him. The older Hibari studied her intently steel blue eyes boring into Mei's startled ones. Hibari-papa stared at her intently, not saying anything, Mei tensed up, Hibari-papa was proving to be very unpredictable after all.

"So, when are the grandchildren coming?" Mei was stunned into silence at the very abrupt question, and so could do nothing but stutter incomprehensibly, turning a brilliance crimson colour as Hibari-papa jerked her around excitedly. She could swear she heard the elder Hibari giggling, Mei was sure that sound was enough to scar her for life.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on with his father's antics.

"Father, **if** my wife is already with child then your manhandling of her will lessen the chance of you receiving your highly anticipated grandchildren."

At Hibari's sudden statement Hibari-papa suddenly dropped the still stunned and blushing Mei onto her floor cushion and let out an excited squeal.

"Kyoya!" Hibari-papa bellowed delightedly. "You sly dog, you! My son doesn't waste any time does he? Come over here and gimme a hug!"

With that said Hibari didn't move a muscle towards giving his father a hug, but not to be deterred, Hibari-papa simply lunged out of his seat towards his son, flying across the room in a large mass of failing arms and legs that the younger Hibari simply dodged.

Still glued to her seat, Mei could do nothing but stare, bewildered at the actions of the two Hibari men, a blush still burning up her face. She never expected that a Hibari would ever act like a hyperactive child, much less Hibari own father! Mei then thought it was more than safe to assume that Hibari was more like his mother, personality wise at least.

"Mou~~~" Hibari-papa whined from his place on the floor. "You're so mean to your papa Kyoya!~~"

Hibari simply scoffed at his whining father, wondering why he didn't suddenly 'have important business' when his father announced that he was visiting and left that stupid, female herbivore to deal with his embarrassment of a father. No, Hibari mentally shook his head, his father was not a herbivore, and Hibari knew that his father would find him and somehow get him back into his house, even if he tried to evade him. No all he could do was hope that his father would leave his precious – previously private – domain soon.

"But Oh!" Hibari-papa leapt to his feet and struck a dramatic pose. "I can hardly wait to see little, itty-bitty Kyoya Clones running around! And I'll be a Grandpapa!"

Again the hyperactive Hibari lunged at the hapless Mei, who just managed to put her tea cup down before it was destroyed by Hibari-papa's excitement. So, Mei realized that all she could do was tense and mentally prepare herself for being tossed about by the elder Hibari.

Instead of picking her up, Hibari-papa stopped himself right before crashing into her and instead took to rubbing the poor, bewildered girl's tummy.

"So, how far along are you?"

Crimson quickly spread across Mei's cheeks. And all she could do was stutter, too embarrassed to actually think up anything intelligent to say.

"Um, I-I'm, I mean, I'm not actually, U-Um, I mean, H-Hibari-san, W-well, I, He didn't, I mean, He said **if**, Uh- Um…."

Hibari-papa seemed to get what Mei was trying, and failing, to say. The elder Hibari's eyes narrowed dramatically into a bone-chilling glare and Mei was suddenly reminded exactly how much Hibari-papa looked like Hibari. An 'Eep' escaped her mouth and she stopped her babbling, hoping that Hibari-papa wouldn't do anything too drastic and that Hibari-san wouldn't be too mad at her after.

Taking Mei firmly by the shoulder Hibari-papa escorted her to the floor cushion next to Hibari and sat her down. Hibari didn't say anything; he just sat there sipping his tea, not even looking at the pathetic herbivore that he happened to be married to. Although Mei couldn't help but notice that her normally apathetic husband/roommate/soon-to-be-best-friend's eye was twitching slightly. That frightened Mei even more than Hibari-papa and his sudden mood changes. And she desperately hoped that she would never have to meet the rest of the Hibari family.

The older, now solemn, Hibari turned his piecing gaze to the young and highly unconventional couple.

"Now," Hibari-papa said as he lowered himself to the floor cushion directly across from his annoyed, twitching son and his embarrassed daughter-in-law. "I have already had this little talk with Kyoya but it seems like the two of you desperately need to hear this talk again."

Hibari's eye twitched even more, and Mei shifted nervously, although she couldn't deny that she was horribly curious as to what could have caused Hibari's sudden reaction.

"Well, you see." Hibari-papa began matter-of-factly. "When a man and a woman love each other very much or, in your case,** are married and have absolutely no way of getting out of said marriage and hence will have to learn to love each other**. They want to do certain things that **show** they're love for each other."

By now Hibari's eye was twitching furiously, Mei had gone completely red and looked to be stunned into silence and Hibari-papa continued happily lecturing the un-happily weds about the detailed process of procreation.

'_Really?'_ Mei's subconscious shrieked at her_. 'Is our father-in-law really going to have __**the talk**__ with us? And with Hibari-san?'_

"Father," Hibari decided to interrupt this pointless and rather one-sided conversation. "I am an adult and more than aware of the topic that you wish to discuss. Hence you blathering on about it is unnecessary."

Mei was promptly jerked out of her stunned silence by Hibari's subtle insult.

"I AM an adult Hibari-san!" Mei protested, momentarily forgetting her fear of Hibari in light of the insult directed at her person.

Hibari spared her a slight glance. "Hn."

"Well, you are way more childish then me, so there!" Mei shot back at Hibari, who, for all of his response, might as well have been a stone wall.

This time Mei got a raised eyebrow, she decided to count that as progress.

Mei decided her next comeback to her one-sided argument was going to be even more awesome. She opened her mouth to verbally own Hibari and-

"AWWWW~~~ How cute; a lover's quarrel!" Hibari-papa burst out, momentarily forgetting his speech in order to watch bonding time between his son and daughter-in-law. "I think the two of you are finally getting the point."

Hibari-papa's hands joined together and were clasped dramatically at his chest. "I knew my talk would work!"

Hibari's eyebrow stopped twitching, and he recognized this as an opportunity to get rid of his meddling father. He sent a glance towards the still blushing, horribly immature herbivore.

He reached his hand out towards Mei, who was currently wondering if this day could get any weirder, and flicked her right on the forehead. Mei then concluded that yea; this day did just get weirder.

Hibari-papa's eyes lit up at the display of affection that his son had shown his new wife. In Hibari-papa's eyes this was practically a marriage proposal, if one ignored the fact that they were already married. Grandchildren were practically on the horizon!

"Well," Hibari-papa announced, standing up triumphantly. "I think I sense L-O-V-E in the air." The elder Hibari preformed a weird kind of wiggle-dance, and Mei wasn't sure whether or not to feel disturbed, or to burst out laughing. Not to mention Hibari just flicked her, and it HURT! She didn't even do anything! Oh well, she guessed she could forgive it, after all, it made Hibari-papa happy and he had stopped talking about how babies are made. Either way, it's not like she could flick Hibari back and live.

"Kukuku, it seems like my work here is done!" Hibari-papa bowed lightly, made a grab at Hibari - missed - then settled for making a grab at Mei. Unable to dodge in time Mei was subjected to another of Hibari-papa's enthusiastic hugs.

When Hibari-papa finally let go of the poor Mei and got to the door Hibari breathed an inaudible sigh a relief. Mei just focused on breathing.

"Bye Kyoya! Bye Mei-chan!" The elder Hibari spastically waved his hand in the air in a form of farewell. "Remember be safe, actually never mind, don't be safe, I want grandchildren, and I'll do whatever it takes to get them!"

With those last words, Hibari-papa left his son's 'welcoming home', chuckling to himself.

However Hibari-papa's ominous words hung around the Demon of Namimori and the Plant eater, neither of them really wanted to think about what Hibari-papa meant by 'whatever it takes'.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, both (although Hibari would never admit it) slightly traumatized by Hibari-papa's visit.

"Hibari-san?" Mei finally ventured to break the silence. Hibari barely decided to acknowledge her existence with a glance. "No offence, but I think Hibari-papa is scarier than you."

"Hn," Hibari muttered in agreement before deciding he had enough of this silly, tiny herbivore and going back inside his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fufufu, enter Hibari-papa! I hope you guys like him, I myself always found the idea of a hyperactive Hibari-papa quite entertaining, and I hope you guys do too. **

**Thank SOOOOOOO much to all of the people who review and Favourite/Story Alert this! It means HEAPS to me that people actually like this story, and you guy are what keeps this wacky excuse for a story alive! Again, if you think that any of the characters are OOC or Mary-Sueish PLEASE let me know and I shall fix it as best I can! **

**Oh and again, I'm really not sure if I should have Mei get shot with the TYL Bazooka, so tell me what you think about that idea.~~ **

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Steak, Talking Wall

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did Xanxus would scare (thrill) us with his evil laughter a lot more often. **

**TheFeyRa:Um, I was thinking…kids? =P **

**WaRnInG: Slight OOC-ness, slight crack and Gokudera's and Mei's filthy, filthy mouths.~**

* * *

><p>They were out of meat….again.<p>

Mei sighed to herself. For someone who rarely ate at home Hibari sure consumed a lot of meat. She supposed Hibari never thought about how animals feel about being eaten, but she had a sinking suspicion that he wouldn't care.

So there was only one thing to do, go get more meat. And veggies, and tofu, she needed seaweed too, oh and fish. Mei decided that it was high time to go shopping, plus she wanted to eat miso soup tonight, and she didn't have anything to make it with.

18-18-18

Mei lugged her shopping basket through the grocery store. She had everything on her list except for beef, and she couldn't find it. It wasn't where it normally was though, so Mei was wandering around the entire store looking for her beef.

Then she saw it, it was the very last one in the entire shop, and it was just sitting there, all alone practically begging her to come and pick it up. Mei was a nice person so she wasn't just going to leave that packet of meat alone. She was so excited that she finally found the meat that she didn't realized that another cart coming towards 'her' meat.

18-18-18

Shopping was never Gokudera's favourite thing, but the Judaime asked him, so he would do it, anything for the tenth after all.

He was basically finished getting everything on the list, all he needed was some meat, but he couldn't find a single packet in this entire goddamn store.

Finally his eyes landed on what seemed to be the last packet of meat in the entire store. Perfect! Now he could finally be done in this shop and go back to the Tenth with his mission accomplished.

He was so focused on getting his pack of meat and getting out of there that he failed to notice a petite, auburn haired girl also coming towards the meat.

18-18-18

Right before Mei got to her meat; another pale hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Oi," she protested, "That was my meat!" She normally wouldn't pitch a fit, but that was her meat, she needed it, well Hibari did. And she was sure that she would much rather face this guy's wrath then Hibari's.

"What the hell woman? It's mine!"

Two pairs of green eyes met, and the Gods' acknowledged that shit was about to go down.

Mei swallowed the retort she so badly wanted to shoot back at him and instead opted for reason. As much as she wanted to grab the pack of meat and stick her tongue out at him, she knew that reason was more likely to get her the meat.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the meat, I really, really need it and I have to get home soon. So I was wondering if you could let me have the meat this time?" Granted, that definitely was not her best reasoning, it actually cut dangerously close to begging, but she hoped that this white-haired male would listen to her.

"Hell no! I need it much more than you do! You're vegetarian anyway!"

Guess not. But how did he know she was a vegetarian? She looked down.

Ok, deciding to wear her jumper that proudly proclaimed, 'vegetarian' was probably not the best idea, especially when she was trying to convince someone that she wanted to buy meat.

"It's not for me!" Mei blurted out. "My husbands' definitely not vegetarian and I need to get this for him!"

"Tch." The man scoffed, "That's bullshit! You don't even have a ring!"

'Damn, why did this man have to be so observant?' But Mei was fed up, he was rude, and there was nothing she hated more than people not believing her when she was telling the truth!

"It's not bullshit! And I do need that meat!" Mei protested.

"It's my meat! You can just go somewhere else!" The silver-haired man shot back.

"I saw it first!"

"Well I got it first!"

"Ladies first!" Mei shrilled, annoyed.

"I don't see a fucking lady!" Gokudera snarled.

"Well then you're a blind idiot!" Somewhere in the back of her mind Mei was reminded of pre-school. But she ignored her memory in favour of yelling at the stranger in front of her.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you're talking to stupid woman?" Gokudera yelled, ignoring the fact that the two of them were making a scene in the shop.

"A rude, blind idiot!" Mei shot back.

The poor owner of the shop scuttled around, wondering if he should break up the fight and save the poor girl who was obviously new around here and had no idea of the silverette's reputation. He decided not to get involved unless his store was about to get trashed, it wasn't worth it. The only thing he could do right now was watch.

"You're the blind idiot if you can't see that I'm the one that has the meat!"

That was it! Screw common courtesy that dictated that you do not go grabbing things off of perfect strangers. And screw common sense that clearly indicated that there was no way that she could possibly outrun him, while getting away with the meat! So Mei reached up and snatched the meat off of the rude man and took off down the aisle leaving her full basket abandoned in the hall, Gokudera hot on her heels.

"Oi Bitch! Get back here!" Gokudera yelled

"No fucking way!" Mei shrieked over her shoulder before remembering that Gokudera was much faster than her and if she wanted to get the meat she had better make sure her didn't find her. Yelling would just give her away.

Never mind that the two of them were acting like overgrown pre-schoolers, as they ran all over the store, the two of them were too stubborn to relinquish their claim on the meat, and both of them clearly brought out the immaturity in the other.

Mei quickly looked behind her to see how far away the silverette was, that move proved to be fatal as she turned a corner and collided rather suddenly with a wall.

Gokudera turned the corner and skidded to a stop at the sight of her with the wall, and Mei felt rather proud herself that she was able to frighten away the rude person.

"Hahaha, what are you doing here Gokudera?" The wall spoke in a jovial voice, clasping onto Mei shoulders. "Are you playing tag in the shop? Hahahah, that sounds fun!"

Finding it odd that a wall could speak Mei looked up, and up and up and up. It was actually not a wall she had run into, but instead a very tall male, who seemed to know this Gokudera person. She wondered if she should run from the both of them, but she found it impossible to wiggle out of the wall-man's grip on her shoulders. So she settled for protectively clutching the packet of meat to her chest, and tried to ignore the fact that the condensation from the previously cold meat was soaking into her shirt.

There was a long ten seconds of awkward silence that consisted of Mei and Gokudera glaring daggers at each other and Yamamato trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

He was at a loss, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, but first he figured that he better find out who the small girl who was running from Gokudera was. "Hello," Yamamato said pleasantly turning the glaring girl around to face him. "My name's Yamamato Takeshi, nice to meet you. Why were you playing tag with Gokudera?"

He thought they were playing tag? Well she would set him straight, but manners first, if she was nice to him he would help her, maybe. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aizawa Mei, but just call me Mei-"

"What the hell's wrong with you Baseball Idiot? We're not playing tag!" Apparently Gokudera did not have the same policy of manner's first. "This stupid girl stole my meat!"

"I did not!" Mei defended herself to the tall Japanese after turning around to shoot another glare at the violate silverette. "It was my meat and he took it!"

"Mah Mah." Yamamato let go of Mei's shoulders in order to move his hands into a submissive position by the side of his head. "Why don't we just settle this with Janken*?"

"Hell no!" Both Gokudera's and Mei's voice's yelled out at the same time.

"Well-" Yamamato tried again.

"Fuck you!" with that Gokudera lunged forward and grabbed the meat, trying to snatch if off Mei.

Unfortunately for Gokudera, Mei was still holding on fast to the meat, thus starting an epic game of tug-of-war between two young adults that really should have known better. The two of them snarling and spitting insults at each other, while pulling at the meat with all their might, not really caring that they looked like two-year olds fighting over a crayon.

Yamamato just stood there; he couldn't remember the last time Gokudera had been so playful. He hoped that they would see more of this small girl. She seemed to bring out the best in Gokudera.

"Let go! It's mine!" Mei snarled.

"You let go!" Gokudera grunted back, pulling even harder.

Then the inevitable happened, both Mei and Gokudera pulled as hard as they could at the same time, and two horrible things happened at once.

When Mei and Gokudera both grabbed the meat as hard as they could, the poor meat packet could no longer hold up under the pressure of being fought over by two humans, so it promptly split in two and sent its coveted meat contents sailing through the air. And Mei subsequently went sailing into Gokudera, colliding firmly with his chest, catching Gokudera completely off guard and sending the two of them careening into the closest shelf.

Neither Gokudera nor Mei had the presences of mind to yell about their current position and tangled limbs because the two of them were way too engrossed in watching the meat fall to the ground, almost in slow motion, to land –dirty and useless- on the floor.

The two young adults stared in shock, Mei recover first and did what any sane woman would do, when a rude male just ruined their day.

Mei untangled herself from Gokudera and pointed a finger at him. Even Yamamato winced, having witnessed females' wrath before.

"HAHAHA!" She laughed tauntingly at the still stunned silverette. "Now you can't have the meat! Ha-ha-haha-ha!"

That seemed to snap Gokudera out of his stupor. This was definitely not how normal women react. Even bursting into tears would have been a more reasonable reaction.

"Are you really that fucking stupid?" He exclaimed incredulously. "You can't have the meat either."

The elation quickly faded from Mei's face as she seemed to remember that she actually had wanted the meat. Dear God, Hibari was going to be pissed.

"….Shit." What on earth was she going to do for dinner now? She highly doubted the store owner was going to let her stay; in fact he was currently clutching a broom and making suspicious 'shooing' motions.

"You know what?" Yamamato decided to step in before either of the two did anything stupid, like lung at each other scratching and hitting. "It's already quite late, Mei-chan why don't you just come with us, my father runs a sushi shop, you can come eat dinner with us, my treat."

Mei hesitated. But apparently Yamamato wasn't prepared to take no for an answer. So Mei found a large muscular arm slung around her shoulders and was gently steered out of the shop. Gokudera was currently receive the same treatment, although he seemed a lot more pissed about being manhandled judging by Gokudera's loud protests against Yamamato 'invading his personal space' and other insults.

Sushi sounded great right about now, it was – after all – one of her favourite things to eat. As long as she focused on eating sushi and studiously ignored the stupid silverette, Mei was quite sure that she would have an awesome dinner. She would think about a raging Hibari when she came to him.

18-18-18

Mei was screwed, her decision of meeting a Hibari raging from lack of meat didn't appeal to her in the least, and as a result she had stayed out as long as possible. It was now 11 o'clock, at night. She didn't really consciously plan to stay out this late, it just kind of happened, given her company it wasn't hard to forget about the time.

Yamamato was fun and easy going, a good guy and ridiculously easy to get along with. Gokudera was….well Mei was raised to never think bad about a person before getting to know them better but she could safely say that he was not exactly the most calm individual. That was probably the nicest thoughts about him that she could manage at the moment. Seeing as he was the reason that she was trying to avoid Hibari because he had destroyed her meat.

So Mei silently unlocked the door and tip-toed into the dark and vacant house, looking like a teenager sneaking back into her house so that her parents wouldn't notice.

Actually that was pretty much exactly what she was doing, except she was technically an adult, and she was sneaking back inside so that her husband wouldn't find her.

Just as Mei was about to reach the kitchen a hand closed around her neck and slammed her into the nearest wall. The force of it caused the back of her head to bash against the wall, Mei saw stars.

When she gathered enough of her senses together she recognized Hibari's face uncomfortably close to her own. He looked pissed. Meaning his face was completely blank and his eyes were only slightly narrowed.

Too stunned to do or say anything about her current predicament she just blinked, shocked, at her husband as she slowly slid down the wall to end up on the floor.

Realizing it was not a strange intruder, but still an intruder - it was only the stupid herbivore - Hibari let go of her neck, which – he couldn't help but notice – would be extremely easy to snap.

It was rare though, that she was home later than him. Although he only got in about an hour before her, she had broken the tradition – at least in Hibari's mind – that stated that Mei would always be home before him with food ready even if he was not going to eat it. Seeing the small herbivore break the tradition, along with sneaking into his domain at this hour was unsettling.

He did not particularly care what the plant eater did in her free time, as long as she honoured their marriage contract and didn't disturb the peace. And he had to admit, the useless herbivore had not done anything of the sort in the two months that she had invaded his life. Tonight though she had disturbed the peace, and Hibari's eyes narrowed even further at the shivering girl.

"Herbivore…." Hibari growled lowly in his throat.

Mei's eyes widened to an almost impossible size. Gods, he was mad wasn't he? Perhaps this was one of the rare times that he actually wanted to eat dinner here.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Mei blurted out. "I didn't know you were going to want to eat here! But here!" In the midst of her rambling she grabbed a hold of the paper bag at her side and shoved it into Hibari's chest.

"I sorry I didn't have time to make food today Hibari-san!" Mei spouted out again when Hibari raised an eyebrow at her. "So I got you a hamburger! I don't really know what you like, so I'm sorry if you don't like this, but-"

Mei's rambling was cut off when Hibari grabbed a hold of the paper bag that contained something that – incidentally – happened to be his favourite food.

Hibari turned around and moved to go back to his room, hamburger in tow. "Disturb the peace again herbivore, and I'll bite you to death."

The only thing Mei managed to do for a good few seconds was blink. She didn't actually expect that to work. Also what the hell did 'I'll bite you to death!' mean? Mei decided that it was probably best not to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well, longer chapter than last time. Hope you guys like. **

**Janken* = Scissor, Paper Stone. **

** And just one thing, I'm not actually vegetarian...I'm more like a full on meat muncher. So I don't really know too much about it. So if anyone's a vegetarian, and I say something horribly wrong..just let me know!~  
><strong>

**I don't really know what qualifies for an 'M' rating, so please let me know if the swearing content means that I should bump this story up to an 'M'. Please and Thank you! **

**One more thing, I'm actually going to put in other (canon) pairing in this story, I don't think it would be very fair if only Hibari had someone. ^.^ **

**So I was toying with the idea of having a few Yaoi pairings as well as Het. I was thinking maybe 8059? Please tell me any other pair suggestions you have. Both Het and Yaoi, again Please and Thank you!~**

**As always please let me know if any of the characters are too OOC or Mei is getting Mary-Sueish. Your input means heaps to me!**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom) **


	6. Chapter 6: Extreme Box Towers

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would get Hibari drunk and make him do a table dance/strip tease for Mukuro. **

**Oh, Please read the author's note (4****th**** paragraph), it's important!~**

* * *

><p>Mei was quite happy, finally she had figured out something that Hibari liked. Over the past week she had been leaving out fresh hamburgers and seeing whether Hibari would eat them.<p>

She liked to think of this as a 'get to know Hibari' experiment, she knew way too little about him in the first place, she at least had to know what he liked if she was going to be his best friend!

It was with much pride that Mei could say that her experiment was successful; every hamburger she put out had disappeared whenever she wasn't looking. In turn Mei did a happy dance whenever Hibari wasn't looking, well whenever she thought Hibari wasn't looking. Actually Hibari did catch her randomly dancing from time to time, but he didn't want to ask. God knows whatever answer the Herbivore had for him would only sufficiently damage his brain cells.

The sound of a doorbell caused Mei to jump and brought her out of her planning to get another hamburger for Hibari.

'_Oh Shit!'_ Mei hurried to the door. Hibari was sleeping and he was scarier than a grumpy bear when he was woken up.

Wondering who on earth would dare to ever knock on Hibari's door Mei opened it, curious as to who was brave, or stupid enough to come here.

"Hello, my name is Norman!" A cheery voice sounded. "I have a delivery for a Hibari Mei-san!"

"That's me." Mei responded in a whisper, desperately hoping the cheery delivery man would take a hint from her and lower his voice as well. She stepped out of the house and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Great!" the soon-to-be-dead delivery man yelled out. 'Here ya go!"

A giant box was thrust into Mei's small arms, unable to support the weight of the box Mei staggered backwards before reeling forward into the delivery man who steadied her with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh gee." The man continued to yell while scratching his head. "I didn't think it would be that heavy."

Mei just pulled a face.

"Well, there are about five more boxes to go!" Norman exclaimed happily. "I'll get the boys to bring them in shall i?"

The complexion of Mei's face paled considerably.

"Whoa! I didn't order anything at all!" Mei protested, still in a whisper. "And five boxes of this! What is it? Who sent it?"

Norman had to lean disturbingly close to be able to hear her, but he still didn't get the point that he should talk quietly, and he completely ignored her questions.

"Well, I'll just bring the boxes in first shall I?"

Mei paled even further, now her face resembled an interesting shade of green.

"No, don't" Mei cried, raising her voice higher than a whisper. "You can just leave them at the door." God knows what Hibari would do if he found more strangers in his house. "And who is my delivery from again?"

"Oh, it says right here…" The young man trailed off, looking over his clipboard. "Here we go; an Aizawa Mitsuo-san, you know him?"

Mei's face lit up. "That's my father!"

"Eh?" Norman scratched his head again; a puzzled look dominated his features. "But your name…You're married?" he trailed off before coming to a conclusion.

A 'deer in the headlights' look accompanied the greenness of her face; Mei wasn't quite comfortable with telling anyone she was married.

"But you don't have a ring!" The young man protested.

Mei rolled her eyes, why did everyone have to point that out? "That's not the point Norman-san! The point is-" Mei shook her head and lowered her voice as soon as she realized she was shouting. "The point is that you are here to drop off my package, not criticise the fact that I don't have a wedding ring!"

"Ok, ok Hibari-san" Mei stiffened at being called that. "I'll just put the packages by the door then."

A sigh of relief escaped Mei's lips; Hibari hadn't come outside yet, so that must mean that he wasn't woken up by the delivery man's blabbering.

The last box finally made it to the front of Hibari's house and Mei was handed the papers to sign. She was hoping that Norman the delivery man would leave her alone and not mention anything like her unconventional marriage!

"You're a little young to be married aren't you?"

No such luck!

The muscle in Mei's eye began to twitch. _'Oh Gods! This is bad, I'm picking up Hibari's nervous habits!'_ But she forced a smile on her face as she gave back the papers.

"No, I'm not too young to be married, thanks for your concern!" She spat out, still trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"Impossible, I mean, you look around my age! You might be legal, but you really don't want to be marring someone this young! I mean you got your whole life ahead of you!"

'_I know!'_ Mei silently growled at the man. _'Not that it's any of your business but why don't you try being married to Hibari before giving me life lessons?' _

Forcing out yet another smile – that came out as a grimace – Mei mustered up her last vestiges of politeness as she tried to think of the only think that would get him to leave her alone.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I assure you I am-" Mei pulled a slight face as she thought of what she was going to say. "Very much in love with my husband-" Mei nearly choked at this. "And I am quite happily married to him; I would like it very much if you would stop begrudging us our happiness!"

Norman's face was the perfect image of shock, and Mei giggled inwardly before turning a sickly colour as she realized that her fake confession of love was definitely not spoken in a whisper, it was more like a shout.

"Wow," The young delivery man stared at her. "What happened to your sore throat?"

Annoyed beyond the point of fake smiles Mei couldn't help herself. "What?" She asked incredulously. Just what was this Norman talking about?

"You were whispering because you had a sore throat right? What happened to it? Why are you talking normally now?"

Mei let out a sigh of frustration, "I don't have a sore throat at all!"

When Norman looked like he was about to say something, Mei promptly forgot common courtesy – she seemed to be doing that a lot lately – and cut him off. "Don't you have other deliveries to be doing?" Mei blurted out in frustration.

"Oh yea, I had so much fun talking with you I almost forgot!" The delivery man turned to walk back to his truck. "It was really nice meeting you though!"

"I was nice meeting you too Norman-san!" Mei called back weakly.

She really, really needed to drink some tea!

"Gods!" Mei exclaimed to herself as she dragged one of the many boxes up the stairs into Hibari's house. "I can't believe I had to say that I was 'very much in love' just to get that delivery man to leave! Jeez, I hope Hibari-san didn't hear that though, I hate misunderstandings!"

"As do I."

Mei promptly tripped over her box in fright.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Leaning up against the side of the door, dressed in a black yukata was Hibari.

"This marriage-" Hibari spat out the word, gesturing to himself and then to the prone form of his herbivore wife that had just spouted nonsense to an imbecilic delivery man. "Is nothing more than a business arrangement. You mean absolutely nothing to me, and you will not develop any useless feelings towards me!" The rest of the words were spoken in complete monotone.

Mei could only blink in shock, not moving from her position on the ground. "Hibari-san! I think that's the longest sentence you've ever spoken!"

It was then Hibari's turn to blink, did the stupid herbivore really only hear the fact that he was speaking rather than the words he was saying?

"But don't worry!" The small girl picked herself up off of the floor with a small smile and stood by her massive box. "We'll be great friends!"

With that the auburn haired girl bent back down and started pushing the massive box further into Hibari's house. Leaving Hibari pondering whether the girl was deaf, stupid or just insanely optimistic.

"Did you want some tea Hibari-san? Dad sent a whole bunch over!"

"Hn."

Mei decided to take that as a yes, and steered the heavy box into the kitchen, grabbed a massive kitchen and stabbed it though the top of the cardboard box, in order to open it.

A black eyebrow belonging to Hibari was raised at the tiny herbivore's sudden display of violence towards the box; he didn't think that his wife was capable of attacking anything, even if it was only an inanimate object.

"So, what'll you have?"

Apparently the herbivore had finished destroying the box. Hibari lifted another eye in question.

"We've got Oolong, Jin-sang, Puuah, High Mountain Oolong, Green, Black and Strawberry Green tea!" The auburn-haired female rattled off.

"Green."

"Eh," Mei seemed to protest his choice. "But you always have green tea Hibari-san don't you want to try something different?"

A glare was all Hibari suffered her before heading to the living room and sitting down regally on a zabuton*.

"Green tea it is then!" Mei squeaked rummaging through the giant box before finding a small packet of green tea.

Mei gasped after setting the kettle on to boil. "Oh, I forgot the other boxes outside!"

Shuffling off outside the short girl looked at the impressive tower of massive boxes, there was no way she was going to ask Hibari for help – even if she did, there was no way he was going to help her bring boxes in.

Deciding just to grit her teeth and get on with it Mei started to push the first box off the tower of boxes, hoping nothing would get damaged. Her tongue automatically stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated with the heaving boxes.

"THAT'S AN EXTREME TOWER OF BOXES!"

The yell caused Mei to bite her sticking-out tongue hard enough to break the skin and the box tower to fall on the girl trapping her underneath the fallen boxes.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?"

"Oww." A low moan came out from underneath the boxes.

The human megaphone rushed over to where he knew an EXTREMELY tiny girl was being crushed underneath the boxes.

Mei looked up as soon as the box above her head was moved by yet another really tall man! And she couldn't help but wonder why on earth she had been meeting so many tall men recently.

"OH THANK GOODNESS I THOUGHT YOUR EXTREMELY SMALL BODY WOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED!"

As Mei wiped away the small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth a large hand wrapped in white bandages appeared in her.

'Well,' Mei grabbed the hand offered to her, 'Even if he seems to impersonate a living megaphone, at least he's helping me up.'

She hoped that when she was standing up the strange man wouldn't seem as tall as he did before when she was on the floor. Well, it was obvious that the loud man was as tall as he seemed when she was standing up and barely came up to his chest. He had the tanned skin that most Japanese hated to have, there was a Band-Aid across the bridge of his nose and his hair was as white as snow.

Mei couldn't help but wonder why the white haired people she had been meeting lately seemed to be quite fond of yelling.

"Wait," After Mei pulled herself together she realized that they were both in front of Hibari's house and the white haired man was yelling, Gods she hoped he wasn't another Norman. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"ME?" The man screamed yet again; causing Mei to flinch now that she was still standing right next to him. "I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND I'M HERE TO SEE HIBARI! WHO ARE YOU?"

Slightly shocked at the fact that Hibari apparently had friends, she didn't think to answer.

"YOU'RE THE DELIVERY PERSON AREN'T YOU?"

Apparently Sasagawa-san was not a patient person, at all.

"I-"

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL HELP YOU TAKE THESE BOXES IN FOR HIBARI!"

"Um-" Mei tried again.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, what are you doing here?" Hibari appeared in the doorway looking more than a little pissed.

"Oh! HIBARI! I BROUGHT THE BEST SAKE AROUND!" Mei's eyes lit up, maybe Hibari would let this Sasagawa-san stay. "AND I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT'S – "

"I won't discuss any business in front of a delivery person."

Whoa! Wait, was Hibari referring to her?

"But I'm not-"

"YOSH! DELIVERY GIRL-SAN," Ryohei abruptly cut of Mei's feeble attempt of a protest. "I WILL HELP YOU TAKE THESE BOXES INTO HIBARI'S HOUSE SO WE CAN DISCUSS BUSINESS!"

With that said the tall white haired man gathered up all of the boxes in his arms – causing Mei's jaw to drop to the floor – and promptly carried them straight into the house right past an eye-twitching Hibari.

Feeling a little indignant at the moment and thus forgetting a little thing called self-preservation Mei marched right up to Hibari, almost close enough to be looking at him straight in the chest.

"But I'm not a delivery person Hibari-san!" Mei protested.

Hibari's answer was non-existent.

Undeterred Mei ploughed on. "Why did you tell Sasagawa-san that I was a delivery girl then?"

"Leave."

"Uh-huh, wait – what?" Realizing Hibari was not about to repeat himself Mei let out a very wounded "WHY?"

"I do not need two idiotic herbivores in my house!"

"But-!"

Mei was rudely cut off from the tirade she was about to make by Hibari simply turning away. "Do not come back until later."

"Hiba-"

The only response she got was a door slammed in her face and she could have sworn she heard the front door lock, preventing her from barging inside and (attempting) to give that stupid Hibari a piece of her mind.

So Mei turned and walked determinedly down the short drive way to the gate covered in ivy.

"Well," Mei muttered to herself. "Hibari-san can go ahead and have a business meeting; I'm going to have ten times more fun then he will EVER have!"

Mei then set off in the direction of Namimori shopping district.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! You guys probably don't care but I have been moving, so there's my excuse, but I will **_**try**_** to have more recent updates.**

**Ahem, well I put Norman in for whoever wanted him in! =D**

**Again, if my character is getting too Mary-Sueish let me know, or if someone is getting OOC Please tell me!**

**Pairings! Please let me know if you want to see any canon parings in this story, both Yaoi or Het, just tell me please! And another thing, Mei is a vegetarian but she isn't vegan, she is what you would call a Pescetarian (Thanks Call Me Crooked! ^_^) meaning she can eat cheese and eggs and fish, but just not any 'meaty meat' like lamb or beef or chicken, ya know what I mean? Sorry if I confused anyone!  
><strong>

** *zabuton = Japanese sitting cushion **

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom) **


	7. Chapter 7: Of Angels and New Toys

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would give I-pin more sceentime, she's awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari was being mean!<p>

Mei pouted slightly as she walked through Namimori, she didn't quite know where she was headed, and she was pretty sure she didn't have any money. She reached into the pocket of her dark blue jeans and pulled out crumpled 300 yen and Mei's face dropped. Although, it was better than nothing, but Mei couldn't really think of anything substantial to buy with that amount.

Also, Mei couldn't help but wonder what time was she supposed to go back to Hibari's house, after all, he had told her to come back 'later'. And she had no idea what she was going to do while she was banned from the house.

The face of a tall, wall-like man flashed in her mind, Yamamato wasn't it? She wished she could run into him so they could hang out. But, she sighed, she didn't have his phone number and there was a very little chance that she would run into him and even if she did, Mei had a feeling that the loud silverette would be with Yamamato, they seemed to give off the impression that they were a package deal. A shudder passed through Mei's small body. Although she still didn't want to think bad thoughts about someone she just met, she couldn't help but think that the two of them were not going to get along if they ran into each other again.

Well, at least she had her phone with her! Mei decided to count that as a good thing until she remembered that she didn't have Hibari's house phone number, or Hibari's cell. Stopping for a moment Mei wondered if Hibari even owned a cell phone, it's true she didn't know him all that well, but he didn't quite strike her as the type to call people.

Passing by a small café Mei immediately doubled back, what was this? A bookshop with a café in it? Hearts formed in Mei's eyes as she discovered what she would do for the rest of the day. Granted, she couldn't actually buy a book, but it didn't cost anything to read!

The auburn-haired girl was so happy to have finally found a bookstore in this small town that she failed to practice any form of caution as she rounded a corner coming down the stairs that led into the bookshop/café. As a result she crashed into another unsuspecting person coming up the stairs. However, because the person she crashed into seemed to be the same size as her they both ended up falling back. Mei landed on the floor. It seemed that the girl she crashed in to had a better sense of balance and coordination because she didn't fall, however, she did end up dropping her bag of groceries on the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time bowing profusely to each other in apology.

'_Seriously?'_ Mei's subconscious screamed at her. _'Because of you we've ended up on the floor twice in one day!' _

"I really sorry." The other girl apologised again. Mei couldn't help but notice that the girl's hair was an impressive shade of blue and was cut in a very interesting style, a pineapple maybe?

"No-no!" Mei protested. "I really should have been looking where I was going."

The two of them finally stopped bowing to each other, and straightened up. Mei was happy to notice that the two of them were the same height; she had been meeting way too many tall people lately.

"Oh my gosh!" green eyes fell on the blue-haired girl's grocery bag, or what was left of her grocery bag, it had split open and its contents were no scattered all over the floor, the eggs had obviously not survived the fall and the egg goo was oozing out from the egg carton. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you clean this up!"

"Oh no," The blue-haired girl protested. "It's quite alright!"

"No, I bumped into you, so I'll help you clean it up." Mei declared.

Eye patch and blue eye met green eyes and the two girls nodded in consent, both of them bent down and began picking up the salvageable groceries.

18-18-18

"Thank you for coming with me Mei-chan, you really didn't have to." The blue haired girl exclaimed gratefully.

"It's no problem Chrome; I needed something to do anyway!" Mei smiled as she shifted the bag in her arm to the other. "Plus, I'm happy to have made a female friend finally!"

"Are you new here?" Chrome inquired in her quite voice.

"Yup, just moved here around two month ago, but I haven't got around to meeting too many girls!" Mei answered happily.

The two girls walked in comfortable silence. They had just come from grocery shopping to replace the spilt food items, in the end the females had bought way more than the blue haired girl had in the first place, and Mei and effectively spent all of her money on candy. But the two girls had become fast friends, despite the fact that they were almost polar opposites. Mei was just happy to have met someone as short as her.

"Hey," the silence was broken by none other than Mei, "where are we headed?"

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry. I was headed to my house, but you really don't have to walk me all the way there."

"Oh, it's really no problem, you can't carry all these bags by yourself! And I need something to do anyway."

"I could manage-"

"No," Mei decided that she was going to have to lay down the law on this one. "I want to go to your house, so lead the way Chrome!"

Chrome was more than happy to.

After twenty minutes of walking the two small girls reached a modest looking apartment building, nice, but not over the top.

Mei watched quietly as Chrome produced a pineapple keychain from her pocket. _'Wow, I guess I wasn't imagining the whole pineapple theme.' _

"Well, this is it!" Chrome turned to face the auburn-haired girl. "Do you want to come in?"

Mei smiled, "Sure!"

18-18-18

"AHHHHH!" Mei fell out of her chair landing on the floor in front of the TV, Chrome let out a giggle. This wasn't the first time the green eyed girl fell out of her seat on the couch during the movie.

After Mei had helped Chrome bring the groceries in the two girls had got to talking (Well, Mei talked, Chrome listened – you get the picture) in a way that only girls can. Mei ended up helping the blue-haired girl make dinner, (Chrome didn't seem to be that big on meat, for that Mei was thankful) eat dinner, clean up and then the two females decided to watch a movie. Mei was all for it, Hibari hadn't seemed to want her back home soon anyway.

The movie they were watching was 'The Ring', Mei was not good with horror movies, at all. But she did not feel the need to point that little issue out when Chrome suggested the movie. Hence Mei was screeching to appropriately scary parts in the movie.

Chrome wasn't quite sure what to make of her jumpy new friend, but after a while she decided that Mei's outbursts were quite funny, and settled on watching both her and their movie. As Chrome though, both also provided equal entertainment.

As the dead girl climbed out of the TV in the movie Mei's eye's widened to almost comic proportions and she scrambled back onto the couch glancing distrustfully at the frame of the flat screen TV.

Sending a quick glance over towards the wide eyed girl Chrome smiled before turning her attention back towards the TV. It wouldn't be long now before –

"AHHHHH!" Mei let out a shriek yet again.

Another smiled graced Chrome's pretty features; she loved it when she was right.

18-18-18

_Hibari licked his lips as he looked down at the auburn-haired herbivore so nicely draped across his lap._

Now that I've got your attention. I would very much appreciate it if people could tell me whether or not you guys want other pairings in this story. I will do Yaoi or Het, whatever you guys what.

And yes, this is a random authors note in the middle of the chapter. =)

Now feel free to continue the story! Thanks for reading!

18-18-18

The movie had just finished and Mei was still staring distrustfully at the TV, half expecting that scary girl to crawl right out of the TV and kill her.

Mei moved her gaze over to her phone trying to calm herself down, the phone hadn't rung yet so that meant that she wasn't going to get a phone call and that ment that the little girl wasn't going to kill her in seven days!

Yes, Mei assured herself, the phone hadn't rung at all today, she was perfectly safe!

Her cell phone ring sounded and Mei went pale.

She had half a mind to simply throw the phone against the wall, but she really didn't want to have to buy a new phone. Hand shaking Mei picked up the small white phone – no caller ID! Mei took in a deep breath and answered the call.

"I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE IN SEVEN DAYS! I'M SORRY I WATCHED THE MOVIE AND-"

"_Is this Mei-san?"_ A voice cut off her desperate plea for her life.

Hope was given back to Mei; the voice on the other end of the line was definitely not female, thus could not be the dead girl from the movie!

"Um, yes, who is this?" Mei answered the voice on the phone politely now that she was pretty certain the person on the other end of the line was not a dead girl about to kill her.

_"This is Kusakabe Testsuya, I work for Kyou-san!"_

"Oh, right! How's it going?" Mei had never actually met Kusakabe-san, but she had heard enough about him on occasion, and she already knew that he was quite close to Hibari, like a personal assistant of sorts. That's probably why he called Hibari-san Kyou-san.

_"Quite well Mei-san, thank you. But may I ask to whom you were talking to when you picked up the phone?" _

"Oh," a light blush spread across Mei's cheeks, she definitely wasn't going to say that she had been talking to a fiction character from a movie, that was just silly! "Don't worry about it Kusakabe-san, it was nothing important."

_"Alright,"_ Kusakabe said slowly before going right to the point. _"Kyou-san has told me to inform you that his meeting will not be finished for quite some time."_ Kusakabe paused.

Mei took this pause as a chance to hope that she would be allowed to come back to Hibari's house now, even though the meeting wasn't done. She didn't have anywhere else to go and she didn't want to infringe on Chrome's privacy, especially after she had been so nice and invited her to stay for dinner and a movie.

Kusakabe continued on, Mei crossed her fingers_. "As such, Kyou-san also wished to inform you that he does not want you anywhere near the house until his meeting has finished."_

A sigh escaped Mei's mouth at those words, and she slowly uncrossed her fingers. "Oh, that's alright Kusakabe-san, do you have any idea when Hibari-san might be finished his meeting?" Mei asked in a resigned tone of voice.

_"I'm sorry Mei-san, but I have no idea. Do you have anywhere you can go?"_ Kusakabe's voice seemed to take on a gentler quality as he talked to his boss's wife.

"Eh?" Mei realized that she might have sounded a little lost before so she decided to adopt a lighter tone of voice. "Don't worry about me Kusakabe-san, I'm quite alright where I am so I'll be fine for a while longer." She would hate it if someone she never met was worried about her.

_"Well, if you're sure Mei-san." _

"Yep, Totally 100% sure, I'll be perfectly fine!"

_"Goodbye Mei-san."_

"Bye Kusakabe-san!" Mei waved goodbye into the phone, oblivious to the fact that Kusakabe couldn't actually see her as they both hung up.

Mei frowned and snapped her phone shut. Hibari was being so mean! "Stupid!" Mei growled out sticking her tongue out at the phone before chucking it at the couch.

"Ano, Mei-chan what's wrong?" Chrome came back from using the bathroom.

"Eh, oh it's nothing much Chrome." An imaginary light bulb flashed above Mei's head as she had a naughty idea. "It's just my roommate had his guy friend come over and they kicked me out of the house, he just called to say that I couldn't come back anytime soon." Mei shrugged as if getting kicked out of the house happened all the time.

"I'm so sorry Mei-chan." Chrome immediately replied. "But if they're two guys why would you have to leave the house?"

"I'm not really too sure myself." Leaning forward conspiratorially Mei whispered, "But I think the two of them might be gay, so they might have wanted me out of the house so they could…." Mei really didn't want to say or even think the rest of the sentence, even though it would be funny to see Hibari with a pink feather boa!

Chrome's eye widened in understanding and Mei inwardly giggled, _'Haha, take that Hibari-san!'_

"O-oh well, you can stay at my place since your roommate kicked you out." Chrome offered quietly.

"Eh, really Chrome? I mean I don't want to be any trouble! I'm sure I could find somewhere else to go!"

"It's fine, I want you to stay!"

Sparkles formed in Mei's eyes as she pictured Chrome with a halo and wings. "Thank you so much!" Mei grabbed Chrome's hands in her own, eyes still sparkling. "You really saved me there."

A bit taken back by her more outgoing friend's outburst Chrome couldn't help but blink in shock. "Aah, it's quite alright Mei-chan."

Letting go of Chrome's hands Mei followed the blue-haired girl into the kitchen, and watched as she put another bag of microwave popcorn into the microwave to cook.

Mei just watched, she wondered how long she was going to end up staying here for.

"Did you want to watch another movie?" Chrome asked, looking away from the microwave.

"…Is it going to be scary?"

"Yes?" Chrome thought to pose the answer in the form of a question.

Mei just grinned, "Yea! Let's do this!" She pumped her fists in the air looking way too enthusiastic for someone that was going to most likely end up screaming and on the floor from fright.

18-18-18

Groaning, Mei shifted in her sleep, and threw her arm over her head. She had ended up staying the night at Chrome's place, her phone died on her and Chrome insisted that she stay over. So after two more horror movie's Mei ended up falling asleep quite comfortably on the soft couch. Chrome had lent her a pillow and blanket after all.

Someone bustling about in the kitchen woke Mei up and she let out another small groan of annoyance. Light flooded behind her eyelids so she kept them closed.

Soft footsteps made their way over to where Mei was laying on the couch and a shadow was cast over Mei's face.

Figuring it must be Chrome coming to see if she was up Mei let her eyes slowly flutter open.

The blurry image of blue pineapple-shaped hair towering over her presented itself to her, although Mei's vision wasn't exactly clear she figured it must be Chrome. After all, how many people have blue pineapple-shaped hair?

"Chrome?" She asked in a vague sounding scratchy voice.

She blinked again, hoping to clear away the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes.

"Oya oya!" A deep voice came from above her.

A Mei's vision adjusted to the light she realized that there was no way the figure standing in front of her could be Chrome, his figure was much bigger and more male looking.

Suddenly realizing there was a stranger in front of her Mei promptly freaked out and fell off the couch to land, face down, at the strange man's feet.

Turning her face around best she could while still plastered against the floor she examined the new comer. He looked exactly like Chrome, except he was male of course, and much taller and more muscular and he looked a little older. But his hair colour and style was exactly the same and both Chrome and the man had the exact same left eye colour. However, where Chrome's right eye was covered by an eye patch this man's eye was a pretty red colour. There was only one thing this man could be:

"Chrome's dad?" Mei asked incredulously

The mismatched eyes widened for a millisecond, he had never heard that one before. "Actually no, I am not nearly old enough to be dear Chrome's father. And who might you be?" The man that was apparently not Chrome's father reached down a black gloved hand for Mei to take.

"I'm Aizawa Mei, but you can just call me Mei!" Once she was back on her feet she introduced herself, she also couldn't help but notice that he was also incredibly tall.

A sly smile crossed the man's face as he looked at the honest, oblivious face of the younger girl blinking sleepily at him, her smaller hand still in his larger one. "I am Rokudo Mukuro, wonderful to make your acquaintance Mei-chan." On a whim he bent down and brought his lips to the back of Mei's hand.

That woke Mei up all the way, her green eyes widened to a nearly impossible size and a crimson red rapidly spread across her cheeks, Mukuro's smile widened further, Mei's hand went limp in the larger hand holding it and she started stuttering nonsense. A familiar gleam made its way into the male's mismatched eyes, it was clear that this one would be fun to play with.

"No offense or anything," Mei said once she had gained control of her limbs. "But if you're not Chrome's dad, then who are you?"

"Why I am simply someone very close to my Chrome, however we are not related."

Mei blinked and decided to ignore the fact that this Mukuro didn't really answer her question at all. As Mei was trying to think of another question that would make Mukuro's relationship with Chrome's more clear, the blue-haired male grabbed onto her shoulders from behind and guided the oblivious girl out of the living room.

"How do you know Chrome?" Mukuro inquired as he firmly steered the sleepy eyed girl into the kitchen.

"Oh," Mei let out a yawn as she was pushed into a chair "I just met her yesterday, I ran into her and she dropped her stuff, so we had to buy more stuff, but we bought a lot of stuff so Chrome couldn't carry it all so I helped her carry it back, then we watched lots of movies and by the time we finished it was way late so I stayed here." Mei finished all in one breath; she looked up only to find that this Mukuro wasn't paying attention at all. She decided to do the mature thing; she stuck out her tongue at the male's back.

"I saw that."

A pink tongue belonging to a certain small, auburn-haired girl was promptly put back in its respectable place.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome was standing in the doorway blue hair mussed and eye patch askew.

"Aah, Chrome-chan, I see you're awake. I have something I simply must discuss with you."

"Of course Mukuro-sama."

That sounded familiar. It was right about now that Mei decided that it would be a good time to leave.

"Chrome, thanks so much for having me, but I think I should be heading home soon."

Two blue heads turned towards Mei.

"Are you sure Mei-chan? You're welcome to stay here."

"Nah," Mei replied standing up from her seat. "I think its all clear back with my roommate." She couldn't help but send a discreet wink towards Chrome.

Chrome giggled and blushed lightly, and Mukuro shot a look at both of the younger girls.

Chrome looked pleadingly at Mukuro and he silently nodded back. Chrome let a pretty smile dominate her face at Mukuro's apparent consent.

"Well Mei-chan, if you ever need a place to stay feel free to come back here."

Sparkles reappeared in Mei's eyes and she lunged for Chrome yet again, enveloping the now startled girl in a hug. "Thanks so much Chrome, you're an Angel!"

Chrome just kept on smiling and walked the other girl to the door, Mukuro stuck around before pouncing right before Mei was about to walk out the apartment door.

"It was lovely meeting you Mei-chan! And your welcome to stay at my place anytime."

"Eh?" Mei cocked her head to the side, "This is-?"

Mukuro grinned. "It is."

Mei opened her mouth and appeared to have something to say, perhaps an apology for staying at his house without his permission.

Mukuro abruptly silenced her with another kiss to the back of the small girls hands and he sent her on her way, pretending he didn't notice the way her face lit up with a blush, or the way her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. At least he managed to keep her from spouting the apologetic nonsence that he was sure was about to come out of her mouth.

'Yes,' Mukuro concluded, 'This one will make a very amusing toy.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enter Chrome and Mukuro!~ In case your wondering; no this won't be a love triangle fic, and no Mukuro does not _like_ Mei, amuses him nothing more.~**

**Thanks so much to everyone who favorites/story alerts this story and a SUPER DOUBLE THANKS to everyone who reviews!~**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom) **


	8. Chapter 8: Swishy Yukatas

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would make Mukuro take off his clothes while fighting Hibari!~**

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, are you gay?"<p>

Now, that question was not entirely as out of the blue as it appeared, if fact in Mei's mind her question was entirely justified.

Mei had made her way home after the sleepover at Chrome's – or as it turned out Mukuro's house – and she was hoping that Hibari would let her back into the house, I mean, come on, she had left him alone for way more than twelve hours, how much longer did he need for a meeting?

However as she had come up to the house she was greeted with the door smacking her right in the face and the enthusiastic, loud man from yesterday yelling about how the 'delivery person' was here again before passionately punching the air and running out of Hibari-san domain, still punching the air.

Mei had looked back from Hibari who was standing in the door wearing his black yukata to the white haired man who must have stayed the night. So Mei decided that Hibari must be gay, after all he never let anyone inside his house, but he let Sasagawa-san inside and he let him stay the night. The answer had never been more obvious to Mei before. When she married Hibari she was more than prepared for him to be with women, but it seemed that he was gay, and Mei found that she didn't really care if he was, but she had to make sure, hence prompting the question.

Hibari was dead silent, he stood stalk still glaring at the insolent herbivore who had questioned his sexuality.

Deciding to take Hibari's silence as confirmation Mei let a large, silly grin take over the bottom half of her face.

"YAY!~" the auburn haired girl burst out happily forgetting the fact that she was still mad and her gay husband/roommate for kicking her out of the house yesterday. "That means we can go out shopping and buy dresses and get out hair done and-!"

The small girls bubbling tirade was cut short by Hibari's large hand suddenly grabbing a fistful of her light hair and jerking Mei's face close to Hibari's. Mei jerked back in surprise but ended up wincing in pain seeing as the hold Hibari had on her locks of hair was unrelenting.

"Idiot!" Hibari snarled at the girl and immediately Mei's green eyes widened almost twice their size as she recognized the anger in the steely eyed man's tone. "I am not a homosexual." Saying that, Hibari glared at the tiny girl and her hair received a final harsh yank before he abruptly let go and sent Mei stumbling backwards.

"Ok Hibari-san!" Mei squeaked her consent as she struggled to fine her balance. "It just seemed very suspicious…" the eighteen year old trailed off as she found herself on the receiving end of another of Hibari's infamous glares they scared all of the fight out of her, Mei was ashamed to admit.

Deciding that Mei was not going to say anything further about his sexuality Hibari turned around to go back into the house, his yukata swishing regally as he walked. Mei wondered if her yukata would also swish around if she actually got around to wearing one.

"I'm just saying it was possible!" The small girl mumbled under her breath, unaware that Hibari could hear her quite well.

Following the tall, black haired man inside the house Mei immediately made a beeline for the shower, after all, she hadn't showered since yesterday. And the green eyed girl liked to consider herself a very frequent showerer. If was somewhat of a fetish with her, and don't even get her started on bubble baths, if the petite girl took a bath it would take heavy equipment and a flamethrower to get her out. Mei knew that and so simply decided to take a quick shower, well quick for her.

By the time Mei got out of the shower (an hour later) Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Undeterred the wet haired girl strolled into the kitchen, she supposed the boxes of tea that her dad sent her would still be there, seeing as there was no way Hibari would do anything for her.

A heart attack almost ripped through Mei's chests as she gaped in shock at the box-less kitchen.

"Wha-?" Mei stammered incredulously, staring very intently at the spot where her boxes once stood, it appeared that the auburn haired girl thought her boxes would reappear if she stared hard enough.

"Tetsu put them away." A voice sounded directly behind Mei.

"EEEK!" The small girl spun around after letting out a frightened shriek wet hair whipping her in the face due to her sudden movement. Placing a dainty hand over her chest and moving hair away from her face Mei gasped. "Don't scare me like that Hibari-san!"

"Hn," that was Hibari's very informational response Mei noticed that he was no longer in hit yukata, he had traded it for his black suit. He must have changed while Mei was taking a shower.

"So..? Kusakabe-san put the tea away?" The girl tried to make conversation to cover up the fact that her now not gay husband/roommate had scared her.

"Hn," Came the tall Japanese man's monosyllable answer as he looked down at the pathetic herbivore regally.

The two of them just stood there staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was only uncomfortable for Mei, Hibari seemed quite comfortable however, just standing there, staring at her with his cold, steely eyes and making the girl squirm.

Surprisingly Hibari was the one that broke the silence

"My father said he would be coming today," An eyebrow betraying slight amusement was raised at Mei's almost panicked look. "Unless you want to be subjected to his antics I suggest you go elsewhere."

Mei was relieved; Hibari was practically giving her permission to escape her crazy father-in-law, but… "But wouldn't that be kind of rude Hibari-san?" Mei voiced her thoughts. "I mean, he came all this way to see us. He doesn't even live in Namimori so the least we could do is-"

"Stay if you want, however I have informed my father that we won't be here." Hibari quickly interrupted his wife's nonsensical drivel.

"Oh well then," Mei reasoned with herself, not noticing the fact that her husband had already gotten tired of her presence and moved to leave the room. "I supposed if you already told him we weren't going to be here then I guess it's alright." The auburn haired girl looked up to see Hibari walking out of the room, she chased after him. "I still feel kind of bad though." Mei muttered, not even caring that Hibari was no longer listening and did not care. "But I really don't want to be subjected to a hyper-active you Hibari-san!"

Mei looked up only to find the Japanese man no longer in the room, she ran after him only to find him heading to the front door while fixing his purple tie.

"Are you staying here Hibari-san?" She questioned timidly, hoping that he would at least see fit to answer her.

"No," The black haired man said simply as he continued walking to the front door.

It was then that Mei decided that she would have to be leaving the house for the second time in two days with nothing to do.

"Hibari-san, can I come with you, wherever you're going?" Mei asked, green eyes shining with hope as she trailed after the tall male very much like a small puppy.

"No." That seemed to be all Hibari was saying lately and Mei deflated a little at his answer but not before sticking her tongue out in retribution before deciding not to push the matter, it wasn't worth it with Hibari.

If Hibari noticed his wife's immature actions he decided not to acknowledge it at all.

Mei sighed, drying her hair with a pink Hello Kitty towel as she watched Hibari leave out the front door. She supposed she would have to leave very soon if she wanted to avoid the hyperactive ball of energy that was Hibari-papa.

So after ransacking her room for any amount of money she had the small girl raced away from the Hibari household and hoped that Hibari-papa would not come after them. And if he did Mei hoped he went after Hibari instead of her.

While Mei was aimlessly wandering the streets she decided that she would yet again go down to the shopping district and try to make some new friends, socialize. Even though Mei knew where Chrome lived, she really didn't want to intrude; she only met her yesterday after all.

Hence the auburn haired girl set off to the most familiar place to her in Namimori, the shopping district.

However it was obvious to Mei after a while of wandering that there was close to nothing to do in the shopping district, and she really didn't want to start binge shopping.

The tiny girl then decided just to wander around, and let her feet take her where they may, she only hoped she would be able to find her way back to Hibari's house after all this.

Soon she found herself at what appeared to be a school, it was in pristine condition and Mei felt a little jealous and found herself wondering why she couldn't have gone to such an impeccable looking school. It was the weekend though so the school was completely deserted.

"Namimori Chuu…" Mei read out loud from a plaque on the wall, common sense clearly dictated that that was the name of this school.

She didn't want to go inside the grounds, just in case she was charged with trespassing or whatever. So after a thorough examination of the outside of the front of the school, Mei got bored and moved on.

The auburn haired girl turned down a side street and was pleasantly surprised to see some very cute looking, antique shops. Her green eyes lit up and sparkled in delight as she noticed the most adorable looking cake shop.

Mei had never been one to deny herself sweets or treats of any kind, so she found her feet bringing her closer and closer to the cake shop. Hearing the light tinkling of the bell the small girl registered that she must be inside the cake shop already.

Everything inside was very pink and frilly; Mei immediately decided that this was going to be her new favorite shop. There were little white table and chairs everywhere and the tables were covered with a pretty pink and red table cloth. And everywhere she looked her green eyes always happened upon some cute little decoration.

When she first took in her surrounding Mei's first impression was that it was a Maid café, however upon further observation it appeared that was not the case. It's true everything was very cute and 'Moe' but there was not a maid in sight. Mei supposed that the owner must be very into all this pink and frilly stuff, and Mei found that she approved his tastes.

Approaching the counter the auburn haired girl gleefully looked at all the different sweets and cakes there were to choose from. Slowly Mei pulled out her wallet in anticipation.

"Wah!~ This all looks so good!" The girl exclaimed joyfully to herself as she tried to decide what she could possibly get, maybe the tiramisu, or that yummy looking chocolate cake over there?

"It does, doesn't it?" A soft voice came from directly behind the poor girl who was startled by the sudden presence behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; we didn't mean to scare you." The girl behind Mei spoke apologetically while gesturing to the other girl with her.

The girl had mid-length orange hair and big, warm light brown eyes. Her smile lit up her eyes and the rest of her face and Mei was pleased to note that they were both around the same height.

"Oh no," Mei assured the pretty girl, "It's ok, you didn't scare me."

The red head look relived. "I'm glad." She breathed with a smile. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, but please just call me Kyoko, nice to meet you!" She bowed slightly to the green eyed girl who bowed back.

'Sasagawa huh? Why does that sound so familiar?' Mei thought to herself._ 'Oh right, that was the loud white-haired guy's name too, I wonder if there related somehow…?'_ her thoughts trailed off as Kyoko started to talk again.

"This is Haru-chan," Kyoko gestured to the girl behind her.

She had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. A pretty smile lit up her pale face and gave her eyes a happy sparkle. Haru-chan was also around the same height as Mei and Kyoko, but only a centimetre taller or so.

"This shop is the best desu!" Haru proclaimed. "All of the best cakes are in this shop, Kyoko and I know because we've been to every other cake shop in Namimori!"

Mei was impressed.

"It's Haru's and I's appreciation day so we're here to eat sweets." Kyoko explained.

"What's 'appreciation day'?" Mei questioned, slightly bewildered.

Haru and Kyoko let out a giggle.

"It's a day that Kyoko and I celebrate once a month!" Haru explained happily.

"Once a month," Kyoko continued, "We go to this cake shop and eat all the cake we want, it's kind of like giving our body a reward because we don't eat lots of sweets for the rest of the month so we can watch our weight."

Ok, now Mei got it. But somehow she didn't think she could stave off fattening food completely for the rest of the month.

"So which cake do you think is the best?" Mei asked the two girls who were know crowding around the display windows.

The two brunettes turned to the auburn haired girl with an abundance of sparkles in their eyes before descending upon the hapless girl.

Throughout all the giggling and abundance of cake, Mei knew she had just made two knew friends, and the two girls had just got a new addition to their 'appreciation day,' cake fest!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew done! Sorry I haven't put out a chapter in the last month, I've been busy, I've also made a new story (Shameless self-advertising here) so if you like True Blood Please, Please check it out!~**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but I've decided that the more reviews I get for a chapter the longer the next chapter will be, so if you guys want a really long chapter feel free to drown me in reviews!~ ^_^ And if this helps I have something '_extra_' special planned for next chapter, seeing as how Mei has finally met all of the Vongola Guardians and that!~ **

**And Super Many Thank yous to everyone who review/Favorited/Alerted my story! You guys are the sole reason I keep on writing this thing!~ I loves you all! **

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	9. Christmas Special

**Ok well, here's a little Christmas Extra for you guys!~ Merry Christmas!~ **

**READ BEFORE YOU READ!: Just to clear up any confusion you guys might have; This story has no relation to the previous chapter, this is just like a one-shot type thing I put in as a Christmas present for all my readers. This story is set in really no particular point in time, except this chapter is set quite a bit later than the previous one. Just remember this is not a continuation of any of the previous chapters, the NEXT chapter I post will pick up from where Chapter Eight left off, OK? **

**WARNING!: Crack, Slight OOCness, Slightly mutilated form of Fluff, Drunkeness and Slightly Cracky Sexual Themes!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>"We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!~" Mei sang as she happily danced around her and Hibari's house stringing up Christmas lights and streamers everywhere as she went. She had already put up the Christmas tree, but in the auburn haired girls opinion the house wasn't nearly decorated enough.<p>

She hoped to have the entire house strung up with Christmas decorations before Hibari came home, she had asked him what he wanted to do for Christmas, but he had only given her a noncommittal answer before slinking (even though Hibari liked to think that he never 'slunk' anywhere he still did) out, probably to do another job for the Vongola Tenth. Mei just liked to call him Tsuna-fish though, much to Gokudera's great displeasure.

"Kufufufu," A silky voice sounded from behind the small girls dancing body. "decorating while Hibari isn't home I see."

"Whoa!" Mei stumbled in shock only to be caught by strong arms attached to a grinning blue haired man. "Don't scare me like that Mukuro!"

The trademark laugh of 'Kufufu' was all that Mukuro offered in response to the green eyed girl's protest.

After Mei stabled herself on her own two, small feet she turned around to face Mukuro. "What are you doing here anyway Mukuro? Hibari will rage if he knows you were here."

Another laugh ripped from the taller man. "Indeed Hibari-kun will 'rage' as you say; that is partially the reason why coming here is so appealing." Seeing Mei's pouting face the blue haired illusionist continued on. "And I am here, dear Mei-chan, to inform you that, according to tradition all of the Vongola gathers for Christmas party in the Vongola base at exactly 8:00 pm.

"However, although Hibari knows, he never comes –"

"What a Scrooge!" Mei couldn't help herself from bursting out and was about to go on a raging rant concerning Hibari and his 'assholery' before Mukuro stopped her with a particularly sharp warning look from his mismatched eyes. The small girl promptly shut up, and Mukuro finally thought it quiet enough to continue.

"As I was saying," Another look was shot at Mei who immediately took to looking like a kicked puppy. "Hibari never comes to these Christmas parties and I doubt he tells you about them despite the fact that you are invited to them as well."

"I see," Mei said quietly and Mukuro chuckled inside his mind, she was mad and hopefully the tiny girl was mad enough to actually confront Hibari. Oh how he wished he could be a fly on the wall when that particular outburst took place, he knew that this pint sized girl had more in her than she let on, that was part of the reason she was so entertaining to him. It was just a matter of time before she exploded and Mukuro was confident that he would be able to help the process along. After all, a confrontation between Hibari and a raging mad Mei was almost something he would pay to see.

However at the moment he had to get back to the base, the Vongola Tenth was being surprisingly more demanding nowadays, if it wasn't completely impossible he would say that the young Mafia Don was anxious about the upcoming party, but that was silly. The Vongola, the Varia and the Bucking Bronco's family had been together before, and the world was not yet at its end.

"Well," the blue haired man purred, coming out of his thoughts, grabbing and twirling a lock of auburn hair belonging to Mei between his fingers, Mei simply blinked at her visitor's choice of action. "I just thought I should inform you, I would hate for you and Hibari-kun to miss out on the party this year."

Mukuro swept closer to Mei, his cold breath tickled her neck and immediately caused goose-bumps to appear on the small girls pale neck and a blush slowly spread its way across slightly freckled cheeks. A satisfied smirk stretched across Mukuro's handsome face as he let out his trademark laugh; Hibari-kun's wife was so responsive and so much fun to play with.

"If you do decided to grace us with your presence tonight," The crafty man whispered silkily into Mei's ear, causing another shiver to go down her spine as he continued to play with her pretty hair. "Make sure to wear something …festive." Mismatched eyes quickly roved the petite girl's figure before moving back up, only to realize that big, green eyes were looking into his inquiringly. "Try a dress." Mukuro purred in amusement to Mei's silent question.

With that Mukuro placed a feather light kiss on the small girl's knuckles, and was amused to note that even though she was still slightly mad at Hibari-kun he was still able to coerce a blush out of her, before triumphantly turning on his heel, leaving the auburn haired girl a blushing mess and departing from the Hibari estate.

Mei was at a loss of what to do, she wanted to spend Christmas with Hibari, even though he would most likely be a complete grouch no one deserved to be alone on Christmas, a voice in the back of Mei's head informed her that Hibari would most likely want to be alone anyway. But she really, really wanted to go to the partly, it was rare that she got to see everyone together anyway. And if it was really all of the Vongola; that meant the Varia would be there, and she never got to see the Varia anymore!

"Mou~" The auburn haired girl flopped down on the floor defeated, Christmas streamers flowing behind her, and stretched her legs out listening to the cracks coming from her knees. "What should I do?"

"About what?" A deep menacing voice came from behind the girl.

Mei let out yet another shriek of surprised before jumping off of the floor and whipping around to face yet another intruder all the while waving the Christmas streamers around threating as if they were weapons of mass destruction.

Green eyes widened in shock, as at first glance it appeared that Hibari had been stuffed into a Santa outfit, but there was no way in Heaven and Hell that was possible, not even if Hibari's brain had been stuck by lighting multiple times.

"Hibari….." Mei trailed off warily as she looked at the man in front of her, just as he let out a high pitched giggle, "papa?" she finished in shock. What on earth was Hibari-papa doing here, and why did he have to come now out of all the other possible times during this Christmas Holiday he could have chosen to pop in.

Actually as the younger girl looked closer she realized the subtle differences between Hibari and his much easier going – though still as frightening – father and she silently berated herself for not immediately realizing that the man in front of her was most definitely not her husband.

"Ho Ho Ho!" The older man bellowed happily, "Merry Christmas My Cute Daughter – in – law!"

The small girl was abruptly engulfed in a bone-crushing, winding hug. Just as soon as the Hibari-papa/Santa realized that the poor girl might just need air to live he put the panting, auburn haired girl back down on the floor before slinging a large red bag off his shoulders and gracefully sitting down on the floor next to the bedraggled heap that used to be Mei.

"So," Hibari-papa asked amiably throwing a red clad arm over the small girls still heaving shoulders. "What is it that you're so worried about? Oh, I know you're expecting aren't you?"

Mei opened her mouth to protest this false accusation, but Hibari-papa promptly ignored her and continued on with his enthusiastic speech concerning grandchildren.

"But don't worry Mei-chan!" Hibari-papa exclaimed in what was definitely not a comforting or reassuring manner. "Children aren't anything to be worried about, and I'm sure Kyouya will be more than thrilled to know that you're pregnant! I know I am after all it's been my dream to have tons of little grandchildren running around and-"

"But I'm not pregnant Hibari-papa!" Mei couldn't help but burst out; dislodging the older man's arm from around her shoulder. Hibari-papa suddenly stopped talking and turned his sharp steel eyes onto hers. Green eyes widened to almost comic proportions and she quickly slapped a small hand over her mouth as she realized that not only has she interrupted Hibari-papa, but she had also raised her voice a little louder than necessary out of desperation.

"Tsk Tsk!" Hibari-papa scolded the repentant looking girl. "You really should work on that you know, get a head start, I'm expecting at least five you know!"

Mei's face turned an interesting colour; it was as if her face couldn't decide whether to pale at the thought of five kids, or to blush at the thought of what Hibari and he would have to do together in order to produce the said desired grandchildren.

"Oh well, I can't stay long!" The Santa garbed man leapt to his feet with a speed that most his age would kill to possess and stared down at the bewildered young lady on the floor. Of course Mei was bewildered, when did Hibari's crazy father ever leave without being tricked into it or forced out?

"Santa's job is never done!~" Hibari-papa exclaimed happily, noting the incredulous look on his daughter – in – law's face. "I've lots of presents to deliver to good people!~"

Mei just blinked, she didn't think she would ever get over the strangeness that was Hibari-papa, as soon as she thought she had him somewhat figured out he would pull something unexplainable. Although, if not for the fact that it was Hibari-papa, _'Come on, it's Hibari-papa! No matter what, it will always be disconcerting to see a carbon copy of Hibari act happy and cheerful in any way, shape or form!'_

However, she had to admit that she thought the Santa outfit was pure genius and hilarious to boot.

"Speaking of nice girls," The steely eyed man broke Mei out of her thoughts. "You've been very good all year 'round, too nice in fact!" Mei found herself frightened by the mischievous gleam in Hibari's father's eyes, but she forced herself not to think too much into it.

"So," Hibari-papa took to furiously digging around in his oversized Santa bag. "I've taken it upon myself to get you a little something, or rather lots of little somethings!~" With that the Hibari patriarch lifted a large wrapped box out of his red bag and turned to Mei. Bright green eyes immediately lit up as the large box was presented to her.

"Is this for me Hibari-papa?" Mei squealed happily, there was absolutely nothing she loved more than giant, prettily wrapped presents.

"Yup!~" The tall man giggled back, obviously very pleased with himself and more than overjoyed at his daughter – in – law's enthusiasm. "Oh you're so cute!" Hibari-papa exclaimed crushing both Mei and the present to his chest. "Kyouya was never this excited about Christmas presents."

"Thank you Hibari-papa!" Mei managed, still sounded excited despite the fact she was still trapped in one of Hibari-papa's bone breaking hugs.

"Now!" Steely eyes bore into wide green ones as Hibari-papa held the smaller girl by her shoulders at arm's length. "Just one thing, this present is for both you and Kyouya to share, so remember to open in when he is around ok?"

"Ok!" Mei agreed quickly, the only thing she could possibly think of that both she and Hibari could share was either alcohol or tea. The auburn haired girl hoped it wasn't tea though, her own father had already sent over a ridiculous amount of tea for Christmas. They weren't even able to keep it all in the house, Kusakabe-san had to come over and relieve them of at least half of the tea she had received.

"Well then," One of Hibari-papa's long fingers lightly poked the younger girl on the nose, causing the appendage to scrunch up in response. "Just be sure to make good use of my present! After all," Hibari-papa continued on as he slung the giant red back over his shoulder and started to make his was out. "You've been way too good this year, I think you deserve to be a bit naughty!~" With those strangely cryptic words Hibari-papa swept out of his son's house with a few choice 'hohohos'

If Mei thought Hibari-papa's words were strange, she didn't think anything of it; Hibari-papa always said strange things after all. At present the green eyed girl was much more interested as to what was in Hibari and her present. Small delicate hands moved the box around, shaking it while trying to figure out exactly what the present was. The dull sound of items slightly moving around did not give the inpatient Mei much of a hint.

Sighing and wishing Hibari would get home already so she could open the present Mei ruefully left the box from Hibari-papa on the floor and moved into the kitchen to check on the food.

It was hard for Mei not to feel pleased with herself after looking at the different types of food she had made. There wasn't much of each dish, there was only the two of them after all but there was lots of different dishes. The young wife wondered whether or not Hibari liked western dishes, she had made a few, and she hoped he would at least try some.

A pout formed on Mei's lips as she looked at the food she had made, she didn't know that there was a Christmas dinner going on so she had made all this food.

'_Stupid Hibari, he could have a least told me about the party!'_ Mei inwardly grumbled.

"That's it!" Mei growled out loud, picking up a dirty kitchen knife and waving it around in frustration. "When I see him I'm going to tell him exactly what I think about all of this!"

"Who exactly are you talking about Herbivore?"

"WAH!" the third scream of the night left Mei's pink lips and she spun around in fright pointing her knife at the intruder. "Stupid bastard!" the small girl yelled in fright, "I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to castrate!"

When Mei realized exactly who she had just called a 'stupid bastard' her mouth when dry and green eyes widened into saucers. The 'intruder' raised an inquiring eyebrow and the knife the auburn haired girl had been waving around fell from her fingers to land about a millimetre away from Mei's bare foot, she didn't even notice.

"H-Hibari!" Mei managed to stutter out as she looked at the tall figure of her husband who was currently looking down on her with a strange expression on his face, it was as if he was unsure whether to be amused or annoyed.

The suit clad man took a large step into order to stand directly in front of his wife. Mei gasped as she felt long, pale finger's grasping her small chin and jerking it up so that she had nowhere to look but at his face.

"Now," Hibari growled lowly. Mei's eyes widened even further as the tall Japanese man moved his face down to her level. "Who are you going to 'tell him exactly what you think about all this'?"

"Ummm, no one…?" Mei trailed off trying desperately to look anywhere but into Hibari's eyes, she knew there was no way she could lie to him, he always knew when she was lying; everyone knew Mei was a horrible liar. A low, warning growl slipped past the dangerous man's lips and Mei couldn't help but wince as the grip Hibari had on her chin tightened almost painfully.

"Herbivore!" Hibari voice was almost in a whisper, but there was no mistaking the demand and warning that one word held and Mei slowly brought her own green eyes to look into Hibari's steely ones, but not before catching a glimpse of Hibari-papa's present and realizing that she could open it now.

Green eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my God, Hibari you're here!" Mei squealed happily stating the painfully obvious as one of her small hands grasped Hibari's wrist that was still holding onto the auburn haired girl's chin. "Hibari-papa got us a present for Christmas but he said I couldn't open it until you got here because it's supposed to be a present for the both of us and I really wanted to open it but I had to wait for you to come home, but now that you're here we have to go and open it!" Mei gasped after saying all of that in one breath, but after panting a little and catching her breath she tugged Hibari's hand and tried to lead him towards where the present was.

"Come on Hibari! Come on!"

Hibari reluctantly allowed himself to be led by the excited herbivore, he didn't know whether her excitement was an act to cover the fact that she didn't want to tell him who she was talking about or if his tiny wife was really, truly excited about a present his father had left them.

"Come on Hibari!" Mei protested impatiently again, forgetting to be polite due to the excitement running through her at the thought of opening a Christmas present early!

As soon as Mei thought that Hibari was near enough she cast a curious glance towards her husband. "You gonna help me open this?"

The black haired male simply gave the small, overly excited girl a look, which was enough for Mei to realize that in 'Hibari talk' he meant, 'Of course I'm not going to open that stupid present, you're already there, do it yourself!' And the green eyed girl was more than happy to oblige, tearing into the wrapping paper like it contained the last bag of candy in the entire world.

After Mei had sufficiently destroyed any semblance of wrapping paper she came to a plain cardboard box, Hibari – who appeared to be paying little to no attention to his father's girl raised an eyebrow at this.

Hibari's wife was undeterred, she would get to Hibari-papa's present and she would get to it NOW! So with that attitude Mei promptly began to tear the cardboard box into little pieces. Finally the poor box could endure no more abuse and spilt at the seams letting all of the contents of said box onto the floor.

"…"

"….."

There was more than a minute of silence as both male and female Hibari stared at what Hibari-papa had gotten the two of them to 'share' for Christmas.

"Oh look Hibari, Hibari-papa got us some chocolate sauce!" Mei exclaimed happily as she fished out the bottle of chocolate sauce from amounts other things. "And here's some whipped cream too!" The small girl waved the whipped cream bottle around.

Hibari did not move an inch.

"Haha, are these fluffy, pink handcuffs?" The herbivore was now twirling the abomination to all handcuffs around on one finger, looking way too happy.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"What's this? Ooh it says strawberry flavour on the packet!" Now a condom pack was in her too curious grasp.

Hibari's eye's narrowed.

"Um, why is there a whip here?" The small girl had gotten her hands on a black leather whip and was whipping it around.

Hibari's mouth turned into a snarl.

"Hey, is this..?" Mei had just picked up what looked to be a very small piece of red and black lace. "Underwear?" Technically no, it was not just underwear, it was actually a lace corset with attaching panties and garter, but why digress?

Low growls were coming from Hibari's person.

"Wait a minute, Kama Sutra?" Recognition quickly followed by embarrassment showed up on the auburn haired girls face as she started flipping through the pages of the heavily illustrated book. "Isn't this a Sex book?"

All of a sudden she realized exactly what Hibari-papa meant when he said 'you deserve to be a bit naughty!~' and a red blush quickly spread across the poor girl's face.

Mei suddenly felt a murderous aura coming from behind her and turned around to see a furious Hibari practically radiating pure rage. Mei immediately shrunk back from Hibari, unconsciously using the book to cower behind. That just made Hibari even madder.

Hibari was seeing red, how dare his father give him these things! Without even thinking what he was doing he snatched the offending object right out of the silly herbivores hand and hurled it with all his might through the nearest window, the crash that followed made Hibari feel slightly calmer and he slowly made his way back to where the girl was most likely still sitting on the floor. The Japanese man immediately froze as soon as her saw exactly what his wife was holding.

"Um Hibari," Mei asked waving something around that looked like an egg that was controlled with a remote. She pressed a button on the remote and the egg-like thing immediately started to vibrate. "What is this, and what does it do?"

Hibari could honestly not resist the temptation to roll his eyes and growl in frustration.

18-18-18

Mei quietly walked to where she knew Hibari would be most likely sipping his tea and trying to forget the events from two hours ago.

She honestly didn't know what he was on about, it was obvious he wasn't embarrassed at all, she knew that she had been more than embarrassed enough for the both of them.

_'Well,'_ the auburn haired girl thought, _'that was definitely one of the more awkward moments with us living together and all.' _And Mei was again mortified to realize that her face was getting significantly warmer simply due to the memory.

To be completely honest, the small girl found that she didn't really want to face Hibari at all right now; she didn't think she could without her face turning an impossible shade of red (she was NOT BLUSHING, she had to remind herself). But, the green eyed girl steeled herself, she had to, after all the commotion about Hibari-papa's presents had slightly dissipated Mei remembered that she wanted to go to the Vongola Christmas party with Hibari. And if Tsuna-fish made all the effort to throw a party the polite thing to do would be to go, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut that her husband wouldn't care much about niceties.

But just in case he wanted to go, the hopeful girl had dressed like Mukuro had told her to earlier. She had picked out one of her few nice dresses; the one she happened to be wearing was the most 'Christmasy' one she owned. The dress was white with red designs covering the dress, the length of the slightly puffy skirt almost reached her knees; however the neck line dipped low enough for it to be considered an evening dress, showing off the barest amounts of her creamy chest. The bodice was quite tight and the back of her dress reached down to her waist. Two thin straps were all that kept the dress on Mei's shoulders.

Quietly Mei stuck her head around the corner to catch a brief glimpse of Hibari sipping his tea in his yukata. The girl quickly made to duck back around the door before Hibari could see her but it was no use, cold, steel eyes glanced up and met green. A single black eyebrow was raised in question and Mei slowly came out from her hiding place behind the door being very careful to not look Hibari directly in the eyes as she could feel his eyes on her, looking her up and down, most likely in question to her choice in clothes. She hoped he didn't say anything though, it would most likely be mean anyway. There was no way in hell he was going to say anything nice about her appearance after all.

The green eyed girl felt immense relief when the black haired male said nothing in regards to her appearance.

"Um Hibari-san," She sated nervously, going back to adding the formality onto his name. "I was wondering…" Mei trailed off and since Hibari made no move to interrupt she took a deep breath and decided to continue. "If-if-could-maybe-go-to-the-Christmas-party-Tsuna-is-having-tonight-and-if-you-could-maybe-go-with-me-seeing-as-we're-both-invited-and-stuff." The short girl took in a giant gasp over air and finally looked up at her husband questioningly, wringing her hands.

"No." Came Hibari's answer, with little to no delay and not a shred of remorse for Mei's crushed expression.

"B-But!"

"I will not be attending, who told you?"

"Um…" Mei was more than a little cautious, Mukuro's name tended to send Hibari into a raging rampage. But when she saw the look in Hibari's eyes she knew there was no way to get around answering him this time. "I may have heard it from Mukuro?" the auburn haired girl asked rather than stated, a large rather sheepish smile on her delicate face.

A rather familiar purple aura of rage encompassed Hibari, although he appeared to be perfectly calm Mei couldn't help from slowly backing away as she knew that on the inside Hibari was seething.

"Please can we go Hibari-san?" Mei dared to venture, again going back to calling him formally "It is Christmas…" That line tended to work on most people; she wasn't so sure about Hibari though.

He stood up and moved towards Mei until he was towering over her. "If you want to go, herbivore, then go yourself!" He hissed.

Sighing, the green eyed girl looked downcast and bit her lower lip. "But it won't be the same without you Hibari."

"I despise crowds."

"But I want to be with you for Christmas as well!"

"Company?" Hibari sniffed at her disdainfully, "I have no need of such a thing, now leave; you are an annoyance." He then turned and stalked back to his seat before gracefully sitting down and glaring up at the herbivore who seemed frozen in place.

Mei slowly looked at Hibari and forced down the lump in her throat all the while plastering a large fake smile to her face. No matter what Hibari said, she couldn't cry she refused to, it was her form of acting out against Hibari's meanness after all, passive-aggressive style!

"Fine," the green eyed girl said, only the barest hints of defiance in her tone, "I will go!" with that the small girl turned on her heel and stomped over to the door, grabbing her long black coat on the way out; it was cold enough to snow after all.

After opening the door Mei felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Merry Christmas!" the auburn haired girl yelled out to Hibari before leaving, "EBENEZER SCROOGE!" Quickly – guilt completely gone - Mei scuttled out the door before Hibari could retaliate and on to the street, sticking her tongue out at the house before disappearing around the corner

18-18-18

"Hey Mei-chan, glad you could make it!" Tsuna greeted Mei who was still looking around in awe at all of the Christmas decorations. "Hibari-san didn't come again I see."

"Nah," Mei shrugged off her jacket, determined not to think about Hibari, at home alone, and have a fabulous time. "He's at home being a grouch!"

"Kufufu, why am I not surprised?" A voice sounded from behind Mei as she felt a pair of hands begin to strip her of her coat. Mei jumped in fright but let him take her coat. When the heavy black coat was gone she turned around to face Mukuro, deciding not to comment on his never ending habit of coming up behind her and scaring her.

"Hey Mukuro!" She smiled up at him. "Oh and is what I'm wearing ok?" the small girl gestured to her dress. "I mean, you told me that I should wear something nice, so I did but I'm not really sure if I dressed fine enough 'cause-"

"You look beautiful Mei-chan!" Mukuro purred kissing the girl chastely on the cheek and grinned triumphantly as a deep red blush splashed across her face. It was so worth teasing her, just to see her amusing reactions.

"Oh well, thank you then."

Mei beamed, Mukuro smirked and Tsuna was left to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Well, come on then Mei-chan, the party's just started, everyone finally got here." Tsuna looked anything but pleased about this fact though.

Green eyes widened as she took in the state of the main room and the minute she stepping inside she collided into someone's chest, someone's very firm chest.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WOMAN!" A very tall Italian man with very pretty long white hair yelled.

"Squalo?" Mei asked as he took a step back from where the swords man was waving his sword around wildly.

"Ushishishi, the last of the peasants finally arrived!" Another man, a blond one with hair covering the entire top half of his face sauntered up behind the yelling Mafia member.

A large happy grin broke out onto Mei's face. "Merry Christmas Squalo, Merry Christmas Bel!"

Squalo opened his mouth and it appeared that it was going to say something, but before even a syllable could come out of his mouth a glass that appeared to be filled with eggnog smashed into the side of Squalo's skull, sending the poor man reeling.

Just as Mei was about to ask the rapidly cussing man if he was alright a bright blur of green, white and red latched on to the small girl and nearly sent her to the floor.

"Oooh Mei-chan!~ I missed you!~" A very flamboyantly gay man attached himself to the green eyed girl's side.

"Lussuria!" Mei squealed in delight and tried her best to return the man's (woman's?) hug. The two of them broke apart and Lussuria attached himself to Mei's side and quickly steered her towards a group of people she recognised.

Kyoko and Haru smiled and waved at her, Ryohei lifted his glass in the air and shouted an 'EXTREME' greeting, Yamamato and Gokudera appeared to be in the middle of a very heated argument about something or another and Lambo was bouncing around. In the corners Mei made out a tall dark man wearing a suit and a fedora nursing a glass of liquor, she knew that was Reborn.

"So Mei, tell me everything!~ How's it like being married to Hibari-kun?~ Is he good in bed?~" Crimson immediately made itself comfortable on Mei's face, she moved to interrupt the assassin but he kept on talking, in a weird way he sort of reminded her of Hibari-papa.

"Oh I bet he knows all the right moves!~" Lussuria continued on, completely ignoring Mei's discomfort. "He must be all powerful in the bed! He's totally I seme, I know from just looking at him!~ Does he like it a bit kinky? Oh I'm sure he does, you can so totally tell he's the type!~"

The flamboyant man handed the younger girl a glass of alcohol, she immediately downed it without thinking twice. From experience Mei knew that it was always a good idea to have a lot of liquor handy when dealing with Lussuria at a party.

"Hehehe!~ Hibari-kun's just so handsome!~ You so have to tell me about ev-er-y-thing you guys do, you know..!~" Insert wink and enthusiastic nudge here. "About all the kinds of things you do in the bedroom!~" Finally the brightly coloured man seemed to notice Mei's blush.

"Oh no need to be shy here!~" Lussuria said comfortingly. "It's nothing we haven't see, heard of or done before!~ hehehe~"

With that Mei was given another glass of alcohol, which immediately disappeared and was led off towards a group of friend and acquaintances. Lussuria might be a bit much at times, Mei grinned to herself, but he was a scream to have around at parties!

18-18-18

Hibari growled and snapped his phone shut. 'That damn Arcobaleno.' He had received a picture of his wife, bright red – most likely from intoxication, crowded around all of the other herbivores. And that damn herbivore was there too; Mukuro. He was smirking at the camera as if taunting him, a glass raised in a mock salute and Hibari knew why, he was entirely too close to his stupid, herbivore of a wife! It had been over three hours anyway, and she was long due to arrive home.

The tea glass he had in his hand shattered from Hibari's grip, the Cloud Guardian paid no attention to it. Instead he got up and strode out of the room. Some things he could trust no one to do but himself.

18-18-18

Mei was giggling over some joke when the door to the room abruptly slammed open. Mei paid no attention to it, stranger things had happened as the night progressed anyway.

"Ooh!~ Looks like someone's in trouble!~" Lussuria sang nudging the green eyed girl, who stumbled slightly before righting herself and turning to see just what the hell Lussuria was on about.

What she saw almost made all of the colour drain from Mei's flushed cheeks.

In the doorway, an aura of rage around him (there seemed to be a lot of them nowadays) was Hibari. And he looked furious!

"Herbivore…" He growled lowly in his throat, as his eye's locked on his flushing plant-eater. His voice was nothing louder than a mere growl, but it was somehow loud enough to carry all the way over to Mei.

Steel eyes locked with glassy green ones and the tall Japanese man strode over to where his wife was being incessantly giggled at and prodded by that stupid, flaming assassin with a mohawk.

As soon as he was close enough to his wife. She just smiled this stupid grin at him.

"Hiya Hibari!~" She said softly, "Fancy seeing you here!"

Hibari had just about had it, he immediately grabbed his tiny herbivore by the scruff of her neck and proceed to drag her out of the room.

"Noooooo!~" Mei whined, "I dun't wanna go anywhere, you grumpy person!"

The tiny girl began to thrash and twist around in Hibari's grip until the tall Japanese man got tired of his silly wife's antic and put her down by the giant, arching door frame.

"Shut up herbivore, we are going home, now!" Hibari repressed the very strong urge he had to shake the small girl, blushing in front of him.

A frail hand was placed on his suit-clad chest and delicate fingers moved up to play with his lilac coloured tie, his eyebrow started twitching in annoyance as a result.

Just as he was about to pick the drunken girl up and haul her out on his shoulder the too cheerful voice of Yamamato stopped him.

"Haha!" The baseball fanatic laughed, "So lucky! You two are under the mistletoe, that means you guys will be super lovey-dovey this year!~"

Hibari couldn't help but send an annoyed glare at the Rain Guardian. To hell with the stupid superstition anyway.

The low sound of a throat being cleared directly around the pair had Hibari spinning around to glare at the perpetrator. A fedora wearing man in a suit sauntered out. Black eyes looked meaningfully at Hibari before glancing up at the mistletoe hanging above the couple, and then settling on the tiny, auburn haired girl.

Glancing down to his wife, Hibari saw her large green eyes locked onto the mistletoe hanging on the doorway arch.

"Tradition." Reborn said that one word lowly, a slow smirk making it's way across his gaunt face before tipping his black fedora at the scowling male and sauntered off.

Growling lowly at the meddling ways of all these other herbivores, he turned back to Mei. Her large green eyes were studying the mistletoe, and slowly those green orbs came to rest on him and as a result her face turned an even brighter red than before.

"Tch!" Mei heard Hibari sigh in annoyance, and she looked away. Of course Hibari wouldn't want to kiss her, he thought she was stupid, annoying and-

Her eyes widened in surprise as a large, firm hand grabbed a hold of her chin, she found herself being dragged forward and a pair of lips crashed onto her own with a busing force that made her gasp in surprise.

The lips harshly massaged her own for a brief second, but just before Mei completely melted under Hibari's kiss the warm feeling of lips on hers disappeared. A small, almost unnoticeable sound of disappointment escaped Mei's now kiss swollen lips. Hibari however, heard the disappointed sound and a smirk of pure male satisfaction spread across his lip, thoroughly frightening anyone who saw it.

"Come herbivore, we're going home." With that Hibari grabbed the back of Mei's neck yet again, and moved to drag her away from the door.

However, in a sudden burst of drunken bravery and stupidity Mei found herself grabbing Hibari's tie. And in a move that surprised everyone present she yanked his tie so that Hibari was facing her, grabbed the back of his neck, stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his in one of the briefest kisses ever seen.

With that, Mei let go of Hibari, stepped back with a giggle and unsteadily dashed out of the room. Leaving Hibari to follow after her and the rest of the room to wonder what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and Merry Christmas to you all!~ **

**Just a warning; I may be bumping the rating to this story up, I'm not planning on making anything too graphic, but just in case I might just move the rating of this story to a 'M'. **

**Now, if you guys like LOOOONNNGGG chapters (at least for me) like this one, Please be sure to leave a review! And remember, the more reviews I get, the longer I will make the chapter!~ ^_^**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	10. Chapter 9: Bubble Baths with Hello Kitty

**Look who's back and totally not dead!~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever! If I did I would take Tsuna to get a pretty hard-core tattoo to make him manlier. =D**

* * *

><p>'<em>Holy Shit! I am going to die! This is the end! Hibari's going to kill me dead!'<em> Was the only thought going through Mei's head as she dashed down the abandoned street.

She had done it; the auburn haired girl had finally managed to piss Hibari off enough that he was coming after her, no doubt with the intention to kill and or maim.

The tiny girl whipped her head around and paled as she saw the tall figure of Hibari turn around the corner, calmly walking towards her. Although, if anyone were to come to close to the 'calm' man, before he would notice the aura of rage surrounding the 'Demon of Namimori' a tonfa would be introduced to his face.

Mei was not fooled by Hibari's calm outward appearance and that was why she was running away from him as fast as she could, it was no use though. As soon as she thought she had lost Hibari and paused to pant for breath, the menacing figure would turn around the bend causing the green eyed girl to panic and break out into another sprint only to stop again shortly after her burst of speed. The small girl decided that she really needed to get more in shape, in case running from a livid Hibari became an everyday occurrence.

After nearly an hour of this 'cat and mouse' game the poor girl was completely out of breath. And she had lost her shoes in the process, those poor, flimsy shoes were just not made for high speed chases, and so Mei had ditched them. She didn't see why Hibari was still following her though, it's not like she did anything too bad, and it definitely wasn't bad enough to warrant him coming after her with murderous intent!

However somewhere in the back of her mind Mei acknowledged the fact that she really needed to get more in shape, she was running at full speed, Hibari was only walking but was still managing to catch up to her, that was just pathetic. And now because of her unfitness Hibari was going to murder her.

But Hibari's face as he turned towards Mei when he realized that she had dyed all of his white clothing pink and had replaced all of his boxers with bright pink, ice-cream and Hello Kitty print briefs was a look that would send Chuck Norris himself into a death faint.

Mei found that she barely survived the glare herself and for once in her life she listened to common sense, which told her that the only thing to do at this stage was to run as fast as she could away from the wrathful Hibari.

_'But Hibari deserved it!'_ Mei argued with herself while running. _'He was being more mean than usual; I don't see why he was so mad about it anyway. Those underwear I got for him were really cute!' _

She said 'were' because said pink underwear didn't last more than a second in Hibari's grasp. Mei doubted they would be even recognizable now after the rampage the violate black haired man went on.

Realizing that she was slowing down, and Hibari was catching up. Mei begged her sore, jelly legs to move faster and was granted a brief spurt of speed as she raced around yet another corner. Green eyes widened in alarm as Mei realized that she was about to crash into a redheaded guy who looked a couple years younger than her.

Arm's flailed in an attempt to stop herself, and the redhead who was wearing glasses opened his mouth as he noticed a small girl flying towards him waving her arms about violently. He clutched his box tighter to his chest and tried to brace himself for impact, he was intelligent enough to realize that all of the girl's floundering was not going to keep her from running into him.

By the time the two of them were inches apart, the auburn haired girl finally realized that the two of them were going to crash into each other, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. After all, Hibari was going to catch up to them, and this poor guy was most likely also going to suffer Hibari's wrath as well as her.

As the two collided several things happened at once, first; the little red-haired teen dropped the box he was carrying, Mei tripped over the box causing a strange object to fall onto her and explode, and Hibari turned the corner just in time to see that infernal herbivore disappear in a puff of vaguely familiar pink smoke.

Steel eyes narrowed even further as he realized what had just occurred. That idiotic herbivore; Shouichi had dropped ammunition from the Ten Year Bazooka onto the other pathetic herbivore that he was about to bite to death. Now the tiny plant- eater was most likely (one could never be too sure with Gianinni around) propelled ten years into the future only to be replaced by her older self for five minutes (again providing the damn mechanic hadn't given the red-head 'new prototypes').

Steel eyes narrowed at the glasses wearing boy, who immediately - after realizing what he had done to 'Hibari-san's newest victim' – backed away in fear from the glowering Japanese man who was slowing approaching the silhouette that was covered by quickly dissipating pink smoke.

Light coughing noises came from the smoke and a tiny, pale hand reached out of the pink cloud only to start waving the smoke away.

The first thing to be visible out of the smoke was a full head of darker auburn, wet hair that framed a very flushed, recognizable face.

A slender black eyebrow was raised at the slight.

Shouichi stared, eyes steadily growing wider as the pink smoke fading into nothing. Bare shoulders gave way to a dripping, bare chest and before the poor red-head could look up and see Hibari's 'Glare of Pure Rage' tm directed at him, he registered something very warm and sticky dripping down his chin. His vision then promptly turned black and the poor teenager fainted dead away.

By then it was obvious that the future Mei was stark naked and dripping wet. Large green eyes scanned the deserted street bewilderedly but lit up as soon as they fell on the tall, glowering figure of Hibari.

"Kyouya!" The naked woman burst out, as she slowly stood up and moved towards the black haired man.

Meanwhile Hibari stood stock still, staring at the figure of his herbivore wife. She hadn't changed much, he supposed, she was still as tiny as ever. A few of her freckles had disappeared though and her hair was different. He had absolutely no idea if the little idiot always looked like that without her clothes. But when on earth did that stupid herbivore get that tattoo?

There, right on the side of the approaching Mei's hipbone was a small tattoo of a cartoon hedgehog. Hibari found that he actually didn't mind the look of it all that much.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled lowly in his throat at the very naked, very wet woman who was standing in front of him with a large cheeky smile on her face. "You're disturbing the peace."

"Eh?" A puzzled look crossed the older woman's face before she looked down and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Right!" Mei exclaimed before getting a thoughtful look on her face, sighing and sending a rather dry look at the man towering over her before remarking slowly: "Well, there goes my virginity."

Hibari found that he had nothing to say in response.

18-18-18

"Wow, this is actually really pretty!" Mei said softly to herself as she was propelled through a tunnel of bright multicolours.

She had no idea what was going on, and she supposed she should really be at least a little frightened, after all something had just fallen on her and exploded! But living with her perpetually grumpy husband had taught her to expect the unexpected and the completely out-there, weird stuff. She was just happy to be getting away from the murderous Hibari and hoped he would be at least a little more calm by the time she got back from wherever she was going.

Suddenly the colours stopped coming and blurred together into a bright light. Mei heard a faint splash that sounded incredibly far away and suddenly her clothes felt completely drenched. The small girl almost started to panic - thinking she was going to drown – before she realized she could breathe just fine. There was an abundance of pink smoke surrounding her and the bewildered girl immediately started coughing while frantically waving her hands around in the air in an attempt to clear the air.

She closed her eyes to keep the smoke away but upon opening them again she came face to face with…

"Hibari-papa? What are you doing here? And why do you look so young?" Mei questioned looking at the man directly in front of her – leaning uncomfortably close to her - who looked exactly like Hibari-papa except he was only in his late twenties, and he was not smiling. In fact he looked exactly like an older Hibari-san, scowl, cold eyes and all.

"Do not compare me to my father."

Green eyes widened in realization.

"EHHH? Hibari-san! What are you doing in a bubble bath?" Mei exclaimed, suddenly realizing her surroundings and who was in front of her. The now soaked auburn haired girl had her back against the wall of an extremely large bathtub and Hibari – sans shirt – was sitting amongst the bubbles with her. A giggle escaped her lips and Hibari raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just look so silly taking a bubble bath! I thought you were all manly and everything but-" Here the green eyed girl stopped her explanation to let another burst of giggles out not even noticing that Hibari look anything but amused. "Seriously Hibari-san, why on earth would you take a bubble bath?"

A slow smirk made its way across the older Hibari's face and Mei found herself to be disturbed by Hibari's smile. "Hibari-san, please don't smile! It looks really weird."

A slight glare was sent in the tiny girl's direction and Mei immediately tried to back away only to be reminded that her back was against the side of the bathtub, it was then that the small girl desperately hoped that this Hibari had no memories of her dye and his clothes, and even if he did she wished he wasn't still mad about it. But just in case, the frightened girl quickly began to climb out of the bathtub, in an attempt to escape the man in front of her and his scary smile.

Before she could even get one foot out of the tub a large hand grabbed the front of her shirt and Mei found herself being yanked back into the water and straight into Hibari very naked chest.

Mei's very startled screech was muffled by the fact that her face was pressed very firmly into this strange Hibari's chest, one of his large hands was gripping the back of her head, and the small girl was distressed to discover that she couldn't pull away from him.

A tug on the collar of Mei's shirt startled her, the large hand that was in her hair yanked her hair causing her head to tilt to the side. Mei let out a yelp.

"Hibari-san!" the bewildered girl whined, Mei looked up at Hibari and her green eyes met his stormy ones. Mei stuck her lips out in a pout as she saw the sadistic looking smirk this older looking Hibari had on his face.

_ 'That jerk, he's enjoying my pain! I'm not sorry at all for dying his clothes pink! In fact I-'_

Yet another yelp escape Mei lips as two of Hibari's long fingers skirted past the collar of her pink, Hello Kitty Shirt – worn just to piss Hibari off – and pulled, the result was a loud ripping sound that echoed through the silent bathroom.

The hand that was still fisted in her hair harshly yanked Mei's wet hair back so that she was looking up at the older, more frightening version of her husband who currently had the scariest, most intense look poor Mei had ever seen directed at her. But the tiny girl slowly realized that the man holding her captive wasn't looking at her face. Instead he was looking intently at poor Mei's neck, Hibari's steely eyes narrowed and Mei paled; it was never a good thing when Hibari narrowed his eyes, and she supposed she was dead considering the strange expression on his pale face.

Another surprised gasp sounded throughout the bathroom as Hibari applied more pressure to her poor, pink shirt and the light material could not deal with the abuse and split in two. A blush immediately spread across the girl's cheeks.

Mei had never seen Hibari look so pleased before, and if she thought she was frightened earlier, she was terrified now!

Long, familiar fingers wrapped slowly around the auburn haired girl's neck. A low growl sounded in Hibari's throat and Mei jumped in surprise and a good deal of fear. The tiny girl then decided that she didn't like this new, strange Hibari very much at all, he was way too touchy-feely compared to the popsicle-up-butt Hibari she was used to.

"I haven't taken you yet, have I." Hibari remarked, rather than stated as he inspected her unmarked, pale neck. Mei wondered if it was right for her to feel quite disturbed as his hands left her hair and neck just to travel down her torso and grab a hold of her hips. The poor girl's face flushed an even brighter red then before.

"Drugs are bad for you Hibari-san!" Mei blurted out as the hands on her hips dragged her forward and situated her on the black haired man's lap. Drugs were the only possible explanation Mei could think of for Hibari's strange actions.

"Idiot." Was all Hibari had to say as he lowered his face uncomfortably close to Mei's.

Green eyes widened drastically, and Mei was looking increasingly alarmed as realization suddenly set in. "H-Hibari-san, a-are you n-naked…?" Her eyes had never widened quite that wide before as the fact that Hibari was taking a bath; naked and the fact that she was sitting on that said naked man sunk in. By now Mei's face was disturbingly red, and was so hot it felt like her face was about to explode. Both of Mei's hands flew to press against the firm chest in front of her, but she couldn't muster up the courage to attempt to push him away.

A very scary-looking smirk from the very naked man (whose lap she was still sitting on) was the only reply the distressed eighteen year old got to her stuttered question before her chin was taken in a very strong grip and her face was dragged the rest of the short distance to Hibari's face.

Mei was barely able to drag in a quick, startled breath before her lips were claimed by Hibari's very forceful very demanding ones.

Again, green eyes widened to the size of saucers and her body went completely stiff in shock, only to gasp and squirm when she was lifted up onto the side of the bathtub with Hibari settled between her legs; her husband's lips never leaving Mei's.

Mei wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be doing right now. But when Hibari's teeth bit down on her lip, breaking the skin and she felt his tongue gliding over her now bleeding lip before slipping inside her mouth she did the one thing she could think of after someone just bit her; bite back and bite back hard. Soon after snapping her teeth shut over Hibari's invading tongue she tasted a sharp metallic taste in her mouth and felt rather horrified when she realized she had broken the skin.

Hibari's lips were quickly removed from Mei's bruising ones and the molested girl jumped at the sound of Hibari's less-than-pleased growl, she couldn't believe that she had actually bit the scariest man she knew because he was trying to kiss her, but she knew that the consequences for her actions was most likely death.

Before Mei was even able to think about begging for her life, she realized that Hibari was not actually killing her. However, before she could contemplate why that was a strangled mix of a gasp and a moan tore out of her lips and something wet slowly ran up the side of her neck causing yet another gasp to escape the bewildered girl.

"Hibari-san, w-what are you doing?" Mei whispered to the dark haired man, who face was currently buried in her neck as his fingers played with the edges of her exposed bra.

Her bright orange bra was gone before the poor girl could even complain about that fact that Hibari wasn't answering her question. However Mei decided that it was a pretty good idea to assume that Hibari was one of those men who believed that actions spoke louder than words.

Small hands pushed at Hibari's shoulders as Mei tried to get this scary man away from her neck and facing her. A sharp pain rippled up her neck in response and she let out a startled scream as Hibari's teeth pierced her skin.

"OUCH! HIBARI-SAN!" Mei yelled out, her face that had slightly regained a more normal colour turned a brighter red than a tomato as she tried to kick the man off of her.

Hibari's only response was to hook his fingers around the waistband of the small girl's shorts – his mouth still latched onto her neck – and pulled. Mei let out a distressed whine as the waistband snapped and her black shorts went lax around her hips revealing the top of her cherry red panties.

She felt her sadistic husband smirk against her neck in response before pulling away and staring down at Mei a small bit of blood on his lips.

Mei whimpered as she felt something warm drip down from her neck in a sluggish stream. Slapping a hand to her neck, Mei winced as she looked at her hand to see it stained with blood, not much blood, but still.

"You bit me!" shrieked the tiny girl in outrage. "Why wo-"

Forceful lips covered her own bruised ones in yet another harsh kiss, full of teeth and tongue before Mei felt a large hand fist her hair and her auburn strands received a particularly harsh tug which dragged her face away from Hibari's. He let her go with a (Seductive? Mei couldn't help but wonder) lick to her broken lips.

Gasping for breath and trying to ignore the heat she felt on her face, Mei slowly looked up at Hibari who was still giving her that strange and scary smile of his. His long fingers stroked her cheek and he loomed over Mei's tiny form.

"Time's up Mei." A low growl sound in Mei's ear.

Before Mei could wonder what in the world Hibari meant. The soaked girl let out a yelp as sharp teeth closed around the top of her ear and gave her a sharp bite just as pink smoke suddenly encompassed Mei. She felt a pull similar to the one she felt right after she crashed into the small red-headed boy and ended up in this bathtub with a strange Hibari.

As the pretty, bright colours started flashing around Mei hoped that when, and if she got back – for all she knew Mei could have very well been going to a completely other world with an even stranger Hibari – that Hibari was not waiting for her just so that he could murder his wife in cold blood as soon as she returned to her reality.

A very harsh landing on a very hard floor interrupted Mei from her worried thoughts and she immediately started coughing again because of the pink smoke that seem to accompany the light bang she was hearing.

After blinking very hard several times, the still dripping-wet girl looked up to see the more familiar form of her husband. Except something seemed to be very wrong with this picture, she was pressing Hibari up against a wall and what was even more disturbing was the fact that if you were as close to Hibari's face as Mei was you would be able to see a faint – almost non-existent – blush barely dusting his pale cheeks.

Even before Hibari could push off this herbivore who was stupid enough for thinking she could dominate him Mei stumbled and fell back and onto the floor at his feet.

Mei looked up at Hibari in a mixture of fear and shock, what on earth was he doing pinned under her and was he going to kill her now? As panicked thoughts of death swam through the poor girl's head she felt something warm and sticky make its way down her neck and Mei quickly slapped her hand over the source of the bleeding. Timidly looking up at Hibari she noticed that she had covered her wound too late, steely gray eyes were focused solely on her neck.

"Herbivore what is that on your neck?" Mei was frozen in place as the tall man stalked towards her, she wasn't quite sure whether running would save her or not.

Not realizing that Hibari's already short patience was wearing thin with her lack of response, Mei continued to contemplate the pros and cons of running away.

Mei was violently thrown out of her thoughts as her hand that was covering the bite wound on her neck was grasped and torn away from her neck. Startled green eyes looked up at Hibari towering above her only to see that his gaze was still only focused on the sluggishly bleeding mark on her neck.

"Who bit you?" Hibari growled out his free hand angling Mei chin so he could have a better look at the very violent-looking mark.

Realizing that there was absolutely no way she could run from Hibari now she stuttered out. "Um, I think you bit me Hibari-san! And it really hurt! It wasn't a very nice thing to do at all! You can't just go around biting people that's not very clean!" Having realizing that yelling at Hibari was probably not going to help matters any she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Steely eyes narrowed and bored into Mei's green ones for a minute which simply blinked back up at him.

"Tch," Hibari let go of the Herbivore's hand and chin and moved to go before something on the girl's hip caught his attention. It was the little cartoon tattoo of a hedgehog that he had seen on her future self, and Hibari found that he approved of this particular body modification. Seeing as she must have some sort of affection for the small animals the tiny girl was not as completely hopeless as he previously thought.

With that he turned away and moved away from Mei stepping over the still fallen body of Shouichi as he walked.

Realizing Hibari was about to leave her there in the middle of the street, Mei quickly scrambled to her feet and stumbled after his retreating form.

"Wait up Hibari-san!"

Hibari spared a look over his shoulder at the form of the young girl scrambling after him and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Mei breathed a sigh of relief as the Japanese man stopped walking and instead stood in the middle of the abandoned road staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that Hibari-san?" Mei questioned the odd look that was painting the black haired man's face.

Suddenly Mei felt something warm being draped over her shoulders, it was Hibari's coat; way too big for her, ending half-way down Mei's thighs and the sleeves tumbling far past her tiny hands.

"Idiot," Hibari snarled, "walking around nude is a disturbance of the peace."

Mei's face didn't know whether to go pale from horror of bright red due to pure mortification. With all the confusion and switching environments the poor girl had forgotten the fact that the other Hibari had divested her of not only her shirt, but her bra as well and she had somehow lost her shorts (the waistband had been snapped –thanks to Hibari) in the whole process.

Realizing that she had just be parading around practically naked in front of someone like Hibari, and whoever else was around, her face combusted into a brilliant red and she clung onto the jacket around her before remembering exactly how she had lost her clothing.

"Hibari-san!" Mei burst out suddenly, "How dare you! That was my favourite bra!" the tiny girl raged at the taller man, neither realizing nor particularly caring that this Hibari wasn't the Hibari would had ripped off her clothes. But he was a Hibari and that meant he was just as guilty in her eyes.

Undeterred Mei rampaged on. "I don't care how amazing you think you are, you can't just go randomly ripping shirts off innocent people! And don't even get me started on how mean it is to destroy someone's bra! It was my favourite and you completely-"

"Shut up Idiot Herbivore." And with that and a very firm hand to the back of the jacket covering Mei accompanied by a harsh tug, Mei was effectively shut up. However she was more than determined to pout about all the harsh treatment she was receiving and sulked along as Hibari dragged her by the collar.

As the two of them walked down the streets (any one walking down the road would definitely look twice upon seeing the strange looking couple) Mei was suddenly stuck by a very strange thought and as such decided to voice it aloud.

"Hey Hibari-san, why was I pinning you to the wall earlier?"

The black haired man suddenly froze and his left eye started twitching almost unnoticeably, Mei however continued on, not noticing the painfully obvious warning signs.

"Does that mean that despite all of your controlling 'I'm all powerful' antics, you really like being controlled?"

Cold steely eyes filled with irritation were turned in the babbling girl's direction with barely controlled fury. Mei didn't notice anything.

"Does that mean you're secretly an uke?" With that Mei finally turned to look at Hibari and green eyes suddenly widened in fear at the look of rage on the Japanese man's face. Realizing that Hibari still had his hand clasped around the collar of her only covering and because of that she couldn't run away – there was no way she was going to take off running down the streets in only her panties, no way – Mei practically threw herself back and was rewarded by a sharp tearing sound. The auburn haired girl fell back and Hibari was only left with the collar of his jacket and his quickly rising anger.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled low in his throat as Mei struggled to her feet, a look of terror on her face. "I will _bite_ you to _death_!"

"AHHHHHhHHHHHH!"

And so the day ended in almost the same way as it began, with a murderous Hibari chasing after a terrified Mei. The only differences were that Mei was sufficiently less clothed, quite damp and had a sluggish stream of blood travelling down her neck originating from a rather bad bite wound that had not been there when she woke up. And Hibari was missing his jacket, revealing the fact that the front of his shirt was slightly damp, an aura of rage was still surrounding him and he still looked ready to kill, but if one ignored all that and looked closely you would be able to see the tiniest, barest hint of colour painting his usually pale cheeks as he clutched a ripped coat collar in his hand alongside his tonfa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well would ya look at that, I'm not dead after all!~ Sorry I know it's been ages, but I made the chapter a little longer and put in some fluffy stuff. Am I forgiven now? ^_^**

**I know you guys probably don't give a damn about my excuses but I was in Taiwan for ages and didn't really have time to write anything. And when I got back I had some family issues to attend to and so writing wasn't the first thing on my mind (I know, shame on me right? =P). **

**Well I hope I didn't lose any readers and that everyone enjoyed this chappie!~ **

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom) **


	11. Chapter 10: Smexy Man Beast

**DISCLAIMER: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever!~ If I did I would make Tsuna do a Hula Dance the next time Reborn hosts a 'Talent Night'.**

* * *

><p>It was raining, and it wasn't just raining, it was pouring. There was thunder and lighting and the rain was beating against everything. Mei half expected it to start hailing and she hoped that a typhoon wasn't just going to start out of nowhere; She had to get back to Hibari's place after all!<p>

Mei had been out trying to get a job; she was tired of being a housewife and just being dead weight for Hibari. So the tiny girl had applied for a job at the nearest liquor store. But just as she was about to go back the downpour had started.

Now Mei was simply standing outside, in the small covered area outside of the shop, wondering if she should wait for the rain to stop, of if she should just save herself the wait and use her bright pink, poka dot umbrella to walk home.

"Fucking rain!"

Hearing a harsh voice behind her, the auburn haired girl spun around to see a very tall, grumpy looking man standing outside the liquor store wearing black leather and holding a giant bag in his hand. He was also definitely not from Japan; his features actually suggested that he was from Europe somewhere.

The most noticeable fact about him – other than the fact that he was wearing all black leather and stomping about – was his hair. This man's hair was absolutely amazing! Hearts formed in Mei's green eyes as she stared at the voluptuous mane.

_'Hair like that should not belong to a male!'_ Mei thought as she eyed the thigh-length locks of silver in pure jealousy.

"VOOOIIII! THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT!"

Too bad the man's voice wasn't as beautiful as his delightful tresses, but it did help snap Mei out of her strange fantasies featuring this stranger's hair.

"Eh? Nothing!" Mei quickly shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts of long, silky (she didn't know for sure, but she assumed) locks.

"Idiot woman!" The man grumbled under his breath just loud enough for the dazzled girl to hear him before clutching his bag tighter and turning around to step in the downpour.

Mei swore she had never moved so fast in her life. "WAIT!"

The silver hair man did not know what to think when a strange, small girl literally leapt at him and was currently wrapped around his person. However, he did know that he had killed people for much less, Stupid Boss and Stupid Orders to not kill any civilians on pain of death.

Annoyed grey eyes met giant green one's and a silver eyebrow was cocked in response.

Mei couldn't help the blush of embarrassment as she realized that she had practically launched herself into the arms of a perfect stranger.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING?"

"Um, saving your hair from the rain?" Mei ventured softly, hoping he wasn't too mad at her for practically glomping him.

"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE A SHIT ANYWAY?" The man yelled before shifting uncomfortably, Mei wondered if he was actually yelling at her, or if that was just how loud he was normally, before the man yelled again. "LET GO OF ME! STUPID WOMAN!"

"Oh!" Suddenly realizing that she was still situated in the strange man's arms she quickly dislodged herself from around the tall man's (muscular, Mei couldn't help but note with a small blush)body. "Sorry about that!" Mei stood a respectful distance away from the man wringing her hands nervously and taking glances up at him through her eyelashes. She didn't want this pretty haired man to get mad and rage at her for invading his personal space.

"Tch," The man dismissed her apology with a haughty flick of his silver hair. "So?"

Mei just blinked at the tall stranger.

"VOII! YOU CAN'T BE THAT STUPID!" Mei wondered whether or not to take offense at the man's (yelled) words. "WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY HAIR!"

"Hehe! That rhymed!" Mei pointed out happily before paling at the angry look that was being directed her way. "Um, right; hair! Uh, well I guess if you went out in the rain, you hair would be ruined! And I didn't want that to happen because you hair is so pretty!" A pause, followed by a sharp glare sent Mei babbling. "I mean manly, your hair is pretty but in a super manly way, ya' know?"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" The man bellowed, in turn Mei looked appalled. "I need to get back to my hotel, I'm gonna get soaked either way."

"No! No you are not!" Mei fumbled about in her bag for a bit. "I don't care what you say! I am saving your hair from the rain!"

With that Mei gleefully opened up her umbrella and the silverette dubiously eyed the pink poka dotted monstrosity that was coming towards him. Now he was really wishing he could screw the 'Don't hurt Civilians' order and he wouldn't be bothered by this strange little girl.

Now this tiny person was looking at him with an expectant look, twirling that ridiculous umbrella about in her equally small hands.

Silver eyes were rolled as he moved over to the determined looking girl, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to give up until he agreed to let her escort his hair (He didn't think she cared so much about his person as she did his hair) to safety. And as much as she annoyed him he didn't think she was going to let him go out in the rain without a fight, and he had no wish to encounter an angry, violent Japanese (or at least half, green eyes was not a common Japanese feature last time he checked) female.

Mei latched onto the strangers arm after noticing his barely detectable sign of consent. Then, after situating the massive pink umbrella over her and the man's hair the two of them stepped out into the pouring rain.

"My name's Mei!" Mei broke the silence, walking with someone in complete quiet did not appeal to the auburn haired girl.

The silver haired man said nothing in response; he didn't even spare a look in the girl's direction.

Lips pouted and cheeks puffed out in frustration. Being ignored was not her favourite thing, she got enough of that from Hibari anyway, she was not going to take it with this guy.

"So, what's your name?" Mei prompted.

After a moment of silence; "Squalo." was muttered under the man's breath.

"Oh that's a super cool name!" Mei was determined to keep conversation going no matter what. "So what were you doing in a liquor shop?"

A very dry, very annoyed glare was sent her way. The tiny girl tried her best not to be intimidated by the very big, very scary foreign man.

Nervous laughter burst out of Mei's lips. "You were buying alcohol, of course!" she answered for him.

The two of them walked for a while in complete silence.

"Mou! You could at least talk to me!" Mei wined at the tall man.

"Tch! I never asked to be here in the first place." Squalo retorted sending yet another glare at the pouting girl.

Mei jerked away from Squalo, still holding the umbrella in her hand. As a result the silver haired man was left in the rain.

"Well your being rude!" Mei yelled, flailing her arms, and the umbrella about. The Italian was hit with another sheet of rain water and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Oh God, he wished he could kill the stupid girl already!

"YOU MADE ME WALK WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The man bellowed back at the angry girl.

"Because your hair is too beautiful to die!" The girl wailed back, distressed, as she continued to flail about in defiance and Squalo, tired of the stupid civilians actions -and getting wet- grabbed the umbrella and the girl attached to it and placed the umbrella back over his head.

Mei glared up at the tall man and her green eyes were met with an equally scary glare by sliver eyes. The tiny girl pouted and looked away, refusing to acknowledge the leather- clad man.

"SQU-CHAN!~~" broke through the almost uncomfortable silence between the unlikely umbrella partners, who were currently not speaking to each other, apparently.

It seemed that all of Squalo's hair stood on end the moment he heard that voice and the strangest look Mei had ever seen crossed the Italian man's face. Before Mei could say or do anything her arm was grabbed in a vice like grip and she was dragged along after the very rapidly walking man, at some point she really did try to keep up with Squalo's ridiculously long strides but after stumbling about three feet Mei just gave up and let herself be dragged.

Squalo, however, was not happy with his excess weight, but the only way he could even hope to pretend that he hadn't seen – or heard – the most annoying man (?) alive was to have this ridiculous umbrella cover him, and unfortunately he couldn't kill the girl, so the umbrella was a package deal.

"SQU DARLING!~ DON 'T PRETEND NOT TO SEE ME!~"

The silverette continued to ignore the madly waving man cruising behind him in an overly flamboyant, bright purple car.

Mei, on the other hand was quite interested in whom this strange character was. However instead of asking questions, the auburn haired girl decided that she should focus on not being dragged across the sidewalk, which actually took a lot of concentration, more so than one would imagine.

"STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME SQU, YOU SEXY MAN BEAST YOU!~"

A shudder visibly ran through Squalo's whole body, and now Mei was really getting curious, after all, the person dragging her had just been proclaimed as a 'sexy man beast'.

Hearing door slam, Squalo picked up his speed, and Mei – who had finally started to regain her footing – was dragged along the sidewalk at an even faster pace.

"WAIT UPPPP!~~"

Mei looked up just in time to see a large body land on top of her umbrella and Squalo – caught completely off guard - buckled under the sudden weight sending the two larger bodies on top of Mei's tiny, defenceless form to the puddle riddled and wet ground. The three of them ending up in some kind of dog pile getting completely soaked due to the rain soaked ground and the lack of umbrella above them shielding them from the rain still pouring down.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK!" Unfortunately for Mei, Squalo's mouth was way too close to the squished girl's ear.

All Mei could do was wince at the ringing of her eardrums and through her brain.

"LUCKY!~~~" Another voice rang out. "I've always wanted to top Squ-chan!~~" This rather interesting statement was followed by the most high pitched giggle Mei had ever heard.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GET OFF OF ME YOU DISCUSTING HOMO!"

Suddenly the weight crushing Mei disappeared with a rather sudden volt, and a high pitched, distressed/orgasmic cry ripped through the air. The auburn-haired girl just lay on the ground completely winded from the large weight that had been suddenly dropped on top of her.

Slowly dragging herself up from the wet ground and catching a hold of her breath, Mei turned around to see where Squalo and the random attacker had gone off to.

Green eyes saw the silver haired man, pummelling another man (?) with an orange and green Mohawk who was also wearing black leather, except with a bright pink feather boa attached to the hood of his jacket. Squalo was yelling at him as well, while wildly waving about a – wait a second, was that a sword?

Mei wasn't sure exactly what was going on with this random sword waving, but the flamboyant man being threatened, didn't – in fact – seem threatened by this angry Squalo in the least.

Shrugging, the eighteen year old decided that if the one being threatened didn't feel threatened then there was no threat. Liking her logic, Mei dragged her eyes away from the fighting pair, and tried to find her umbrella.

Locating the pink monstrosity about ten feet away, Mei retrieved it and walked back to the two men.

"Um, Hello?"

The brightly coloured man seemed to welcome the distraction that the tiny, soaked girl presented.

"Oh? And who might this be?"

Mei found herself in very close proximity to an equally soaking, brightly coloured man with abnormally long eyelashes.

"Ooh, Squ-chan have you been cheating on me with another woman?~"

"VOOOIIIIII!" Mei looked over at the red faced man, somehow she doubted his face was red with embarrassment, and she wisely took a step back.

The silverette looked like her wanted to say a good deal of things all at once, and as a result he ended up not being able to say anything, to his obvious frustration.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A WOMAN YOU STUPID FAG!" Ended up being the only thing Squalo could blurt out in his rage and a very hurt 'hey!' sounded out. But apparently Squalo wasn't quite finished yet. "AND LIKE I'D EVEN CONSIDER A STUPID CIVILIAN WOMAN!"

Now it was Mei's turn to let out a very offended 'hey!'. She wasn't stupid, thank you very much!

After letting out incomprehensible mutters (and sometimes yells) of rage, the leather clad man seemed to calm down and flipped his beautiful, now soaking wet hair (much to Mei's chagrin) over his shoulder before huffing and looking down coldly at the two feminine beings that were clearly beneath him.

"The fuck are you doing here anyway faggot?" Growled Squalo, looking for all the world, like a very pissy tom-cat. Mei decided that she had better not share her speculation with the man; she doubted it would be appreciated anyway.

The brightly-coloured man twirled his sopping wet boa around his fingers before sauntering over to stand underneath, Mei's newly retrieved umbrella.

"I drove over to pick you up, out of the goodness of my heart, only to find you tramping around with some, some HUSSY!" A perfectly manicured finger was thrust into the bewildered girls face.

"VOII!"

"Oi!"

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO PRATICALLY KIDDNAPPED ME, HOMO!"

"I'M NO HUSSY, YOU FLAMINGO!"

Both Mei and Squalo burst out at the same time.

"Che," Multi-coloured hair was flipped over a shoulder. "I even got my favourite boa, soaked for you Squ-chan, the least you can do is not slink off with some slut!"

Slender eyebrows narrowed dangerously as Mei sent a rather scorching glare at the man who was insulting her while taking refuge under her umbrella at the same time.

"Excuse me, I'm not a slut!" Mei huffed, moving herself and her umbrella away from the gay man.

"You had your claws all over poor, innocent Squ-chan!" the man simply grabbed the umbrella (with Mei attached) and re-positioned it over his head.

"VOOIIII! WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING INNOCENT YOU FREAK!"

"I WAS DOING NO SUCH THING!"

Green eyes met grey ones in a deadly glare.

"STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" The two yelled at each other, only to glare even harder at the other when they realized they had said the same thing at the exact same time.

A cry of despair broke the two from there glaring contest.

"I can never measure up can I? You two are already finishing each other's sentences! Squ-chan has found the love of his life and it's not me!~ How can I go on living?" The strange man wailed from his place beside Mei.

Slightly worried Mei moved to comfort the distressed being. "Um, if it makes you feel any better, I'm already married. And I was only sharing my umbrella with Squalo-san because I didn't want his hair to get ruined."

A sniffle, "What?"

Mei thought the sniffle sounded extremely fake, but continued on comforting the soaking wet man.

Eventually the man turned and blinked large, mascaraed eyes at the green eyed girl. Before continuing in a melancholy voice: "You promise you weren't trying to steal Squ-chan away from me?~"

Mei opened her mouth to reply.

"VOIII YOU STUPID PIECES OF TRASH, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT FUCKING HERE! I DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF YOU FUCKS ANYWAY!"

The silverette was promptly ignored.

"No." Mei answered solemnly, "I will not ever steal Squalo-san away from you, no matter how pretty his hair gets."

This seemed to pacify the flamboyant man, but Squalo was very unhappy, no one paid much attention to him anyway. So the two people standing under the umbrella found that they didn't really care about Squalo's hurt feelings (not that he would ever admit his feelings were hurt) Mei was happy that the strange, gay man wasn't trying to kill her, and the said strange, gay man was happy that this little girl was not trying to steal 'his man' away from him.

"Well!~" The boa clad man managed to snatch the umbrella out of Mei's hand and flounced over to a very upset looking Squalo. "Now that that's settled, let's go back to the hotel!" His attempt to link arms with the silverette was met in failure and a fist in the face. Mei winced from where she was left, standing in the rain on the sidewalk.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME LUSSURIA!" The leather clad man stomped about clutching the bag containing the bottles of liquor which was miraculously intact.

Undeterred by Squalo's hostility Lussuria escorted Squalo over to the ridiculously expensive looking vehicle. The Silver haired man was under the impression that he was going to be driving and stormed off into the driver's seat, obviously uncaring that the leather seats would be ruined by his wet clothes.

"Bye Bye!~" Lussuria waved at the girl, his hands still clutching her umbrella. "Thank you for escorting my Squ-chan all the way here!~" He proclaimed loudly before moving to get into the car, but before he could disappear into the purple vehicle completely an evil expression replaced his amiable one. "But I have my eye on you, touch Squ-chan and I'll kill you!" the gay man warned in a low, and strangely dangerous voice before ducking into the expensive car and slamming the door.

Mei wasn't quite sure what to say or do in response when the expensive car sped off down the road leaving the tiny female in the pouring rain.

"Fuck," she remarked after a while. "He just stole my umbrella."

Slowly, and not really sure what to think about the two, strange men she had just met. The tiny girl made her way home in the downpour.

Omake~:

"Herbivore, you look like a drowned rat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!~~ *bows profusely* I've been really bad with my updates lately, but I promise that I will try to get better at posting on time. Thank you for sticking with me thus far though, and SUPER BIG THANKS to everyone who still reviewed even though I have been MIA for ages!~~~ ^.^**

**Hope you all liked this chappie!~~~**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	12. Chapter 11: Demonic, Yellow Puffballs

**Disclaimer: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever!~ If I did, I would make sure Gokudera wore his hair in a ponytail more often, I mean I can't be the only person who thinks that's hot!~**

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" A very excited girl burst out onto the porch. "Guess what I-"<p>

An extremely icy glare stopped Mei right in her tracks. Hibari – clad in his yukata and holding his cup of tea – did not look even the slightest bit amused at the interruption.

The auburn-haired girl quickly gathered her wits back together and was about to finish her sentence when; "Since when do you have a birdie Hibari-san?" Green eyes scanned the small yellow fluff ball that was comfortably nestled in the Skylark's hair.

A barely notable sigh escaped the Japanese man. "Since I was fifteen." He answered his herbivorous wife reluctantly.

"WAHHHH! How come I've never seen it before then?" Mei asked lurching forwards in order to get a better look at the bird.

Hibari said nothing, and ignoring his lack of response Mei leaned forward over Hibari and reached a finger to gently stroke the cute little birdie.

"Ow!" Mei jerked her finger away. "Why'd you bite me little guy?" she pouted at the bird. Black beady eyes seemed to laugh at her pain, the human girl just whined at the little demon bird.

A large hand gently removing the bird from the black hair interrupted the mini stare off between human and bird. The yellow puffball looked up adoringly at its owner before ruffling its feathers and flying off.

"No fair, it's so cute, why doesn't it like me?" the auburn haired girl sulked.

Making no move to comfort his distressed wife, Hibari put down his cup of tea and gracefully rose to his feet.

"Why are you here?"

Startled at Hibari's question the girl looked up, only to see frightening grey eyes glaring down at her. "Oh, um." Mei fumbled around for a minute before unfolding a piece of paper that she had been clutching. "Are you gonna go to the summer fair? The fireworks are supposed to be super cool this year and I've never been to any festival here in Namimori and I wanted to see the fireworks to so I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me to the festival, it's supposed to be really and-"

"No."

"Eh?" Green eyes blinked in shock.

Hibari seemed a little more than reluctant to repeat himself. So he just walked past the girl knowing that in a few seconds she would be trailing after him and spewing nonsense.

"But why not Hibari-san?"

"I have no desire for company," Mei looked like she was about to say something. "Especially yours."

The girl's mouth snapped shut and she seemed to droop a little. Convinced that he would not be bothered by the annoying herbivore any longer he slammed the door shut.

Mei sat on the porch by herself, she really wanted to go to the summer fair with Hibari it wouldn't be half as fun all alone.

"It's fine," Mei told herself softly, "I can still have fun at the fair, even if I'm all by my lonesome." She brought her knees up to her chest and her lips formed a pout. "I'll wear that pretty yukata that mum bought for me, I've barely had a chance to wear it after all."

A slight movement caught her eyes and she looked up to see Hibari's bird perched a little way away from her.

Deciding the give the bird another chance at friendship Mei held out her hand only to have to yellow puffball ignore it.

"Mou~ I suppose you won't like me 'cause your owner doesn't either. "

The bird turned to look at her with its tiny black eyes and promptly started singing.

'_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii' _

Auburn hair flowed off Mei's shoulder as she cocked her head to the side. _'Is that a school anthem or something?_' She wondered, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt the cute demon birdie.

"Wah! You're so cute! Can I touch you? Please?"

Tiny black eyes seemed to scan to anxious figure of the girl with her hand outstretched. Mei didn't breath as the little animal slowly scuttled towards the delicate finger before placing its oversized head under her finger.

Biting her lip in glee Mei tried to contain her squeal of glee so that she wouldn't scare Hibari's pet away.

Black eyes met Green and it was a momentous occasion, human and animal co-existing in perfect harmony, the silence rang through the air as if in reverence –

"LET ME LOVE YOU!" The tiny girl lunged at the equally tiny bird and it squawked in distress before flapping its wings in order to get away from the crazy human diving at it.

The poor bird was a little too late with its plan of flight. It was caught in tiny hands and crushed to Mei's chest, although Mei made sure to be gentle, she didn't want to hurt the little birdie after all.

Mei did not notice the fact that the little bird was frantically flapping it wings against her chest in order to escape her clutches. But when she did she the strugglingly little bird she loosened her grip somewhat, only to rub her cheek on the adorable little birds head while cooing about how cute it was.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The distressed bird wailed, valiantly struggling against the bigger being.

Hold on a second. The girl stopped lavishing her affection on the bird and looked at it curiously. Did the little fluff ball really just say Hibari's name?

A second round of desperate 'Hibari's escaped the bird before Mei thought it safe to say that Hibari's pet was really saying it's master's name.

"That's so cool!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed holding the squawking bird above her head. "YOU CAN SPEAK!"

The sound of the door slamming open startled Mei into letting the tiny birdie go. Before it could land on the ground it flapped its little wings and flew as fast as it could towards a rather annoyed looking Hibari, proclaiming its distress the whole way.

To pairs of green and silver eyes followed the yellow animal all the way until it crashed landed on top of the Japanese man's ruffled hair.

Green eyes slowly looked down only to see Hibari glaring at her. A single eyebrow was raised and Mei felt that she should probably start talking in order to avoid her husband's wrath.

"I wasn't hurting it!"

The bird seemed to think otherwise and gave a very indignant squawk in response. Apparently Hibari listens to his pet instead of other humans, and is raging countenance refused to let up.

"It was just so cute! I had to hug it!"

Hibari remained silent.

"What's its name, by the way?"

"Hibird."

Finally a response from Hibari. But what on earth was with the birdie's name?

"Eh, Oh well, what was the song that Hibird was singing before? You know the one that kind of sounds like a school anthem?"

Hibari steely eyes softened at the mention of the song, barely. "Namimori chuu's anthem, my old school."

"Oh! That's the school that's a couple streets away from the shopping district! I went there a little while ago! So that was your old school? That's pretty cool, looks like a nice place too."

Hibari seemed to relax almost indiscernibly talking about his old school.

"I wonder what you were like back then." Mei mused, "Were you scary back then too, or is this a new thing? Aww I bet you were just an adorable little kid!"

Another glare was sent the small girl's way.

"I guess it's not just a phase for you then." She muttered under her breath.

18-18-18

Mei was sitting on the futon in her room, she was still deciding whether or not she should as Hibari again if he wanted to go to the festival with her or if that would be like signing her own death warrant.

She supposed he wasn't in the best mood after she asked if he was always that scary, she hoped she hadn't offended him then maybe he would have been in a better mood, but who was she kidding? Hibari was never in a good enough mood to willingly accompany her anywhere.

But still, she really wanted to go to the festival with somebody, and Hibari would just have to do. She would ask him, but later, much later. Maybe when she felt it was a little safer and he wasn't going to tear her to itty bitty pieces simply for playing with his little, pet birdie. And if he said no, well she could always just tie him up and drag him to the festival with her. Mei cackled evilly, almost rubbing her hands together in glee before sighing in defeat, there was no way she was going to be able to tie Hibari up and live.

Either way, while she was waiting for Hibari to calm down she had to decide what yukata she was going to wear to the festival, and she was going – no matter what.

Mei slowly got up and moved towards the wardrobe that held all her stuff was, carefully opening the closet the tiny girl immediately dropped to the floor when a small tidal wave of stuff crashed down on top of her.

'Wah, I've really got to organize all of my stuff sometime.' Mei mused as she slowly extracted herself out from under the massive pile of stuff. 'Well, I guess this'll make it easier for me to find my yukata's.' Mei was very careful with them after all.

Wading through the mass of random belongings on the floor, the small girl went through the rest of her things occupying the wardrobe space.

Finally she got to the very back of the closet where she was sure she had safely stowed away all of her kimonos and yukatas, only to realize that none of them were there.

"Ehhhhh?" Mei let out a cry of dismay and flopped down on her bed as she realized that she had forgotten the fact that when she moved to Hibari's house she hadn't actually thought to bring any of her kimonos or yukata's with her, thus leaving her now with nothing to wear to the festival.

Mei sighed as she trudged out of the room, tea would make her feel better she supposed.

"Well I guess I won't be going to the festival after all, with or without someone with me."

"Why?"

Startled the small girl jumped, spilling some of the tea on her hand and nearly dropping her tea cup in the process.

"Hibari-san!" Mei gasped as she faced the man standing behind her.

He simply raised an inquiring eyebrow as if to say 'I asked you a question, lowly herbivore.'

"Eh? Oh it's nothing, I just don't really feeling like going any more that's all." The auburn haired girl explained, carefully putting down her cup of tea and sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding any eye contact with Hibari.

"I hate liars." Was all the taller man said in response.

"Um," Mei honestly had no idea what to say, she didn't want to tell him her problem, especially when the chances he would actually care were extremely low, and he wouldn't be able to help anyway.

Apparently Hibari did not like waiting and a warning growl prompted a reluctant Mei into talking.

"It's nothing really, I just remembered that you have to wear a yukata to the festival, and I don't have one. But that's fine; I can probably still see the fireworks from here." She explained in a light tone, so Hibari wouldn't be able to figure out how much not being able to go actually bothered her.

"Idiot."

With that Hibari left the kitchen, and left Mei wondering exactly what was the relevance of Hibari demanding to know about her plight.

Grabbing her cup of tea she stumbled off to her room making plans to do tonight. Mei decided that she would refuse to let a silly thing like not being able to go to the festival ruin her night. Maybe she wasn't quite brave enough to show up to the festival in casual clothes but she could still have heaps of fun.

Nodding to herself the tiny girl began to put all of her stuff back into the closet. Mei supposed the first thing she could do tonight was organise all her random stuff.

Just as she had started to put all of her clothes back she heard her door slam open, and before she could even turn around a piece of what felt like cloth fell on top of her head.

Disoriented, the auburn haired girl failed about for a bit before grabbing a hold of the cloth and pulling it off of her head.

To say that Mei was shocked to see Hibari standing in the doorway, clad in his typical black and purple yukata was a bit of an understatement.

"EHH? Why'd you throw something at me?" the small human cried out while flailing the piece of pale pink cloth around.

"Put it on." Was all Hibari said before he left the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

More than a little curious to see what Hibari had thrown at her and then expected her to wear she unravelled the cloth only to give a little gasp of surprise.

In her hands was one of the prettiest yukata's she had ever seen, and Mei couldn't help but wonder if Hibari really wanted her to be wearing this. She didn't think Hibari would be very pleased with her if she came out of the room dressed in anything but his very uncharacteristic gift.

Wondering if Hibari was either really drunk or doing drugs Mei slipped on the pale pink yukata and fastened it together quite quickly. Then she picked up the silver obi that had fallen to the ground and after a good deal of time, and a fair amount of struggling the obi was in its right place with a decent looking bow in the back. The auburn haired girl grinned in triumph; obi's always had a terrible habit of being difficult to put on for her.

Not bothering to look at herself in the mirror Mei hurried out, not wanting to keep a potentially unstable Hibari waiting. Especially went he did something so strange as to throw a yukata at her head and practically giving her a ticket to the festival. Unless, green eyes narrowed in suspicion, he was only going to laugh at her and demand the yukata back.

Again Mei shook her head, that was a ridiculous theory, Hibari never laughed and she didn't think he was the kind to play games either.

So, fingers anxiously tracing the little silver butterflies that decorated the yukata Mei walked out of the room and straight into a very tall, very unamused man.

"S-sorry Hibari-san!" Mei burst out jumping out of the man's personal bubble. "But thanks super much for the yukata, I mean I don't really know why you lent me it but it's super pretty and-"

Hibari resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it seemed whenever the little herbivore was nervous she tended to blather on about nothing. "Don't ruin it." The Japanese man yet again interrupted her little monolog.

However Mei simply stood there in stunned silence, she didn't know what she was expecting from Hibari, but she did know that this was not it.

"Herbivore." Mei looked up to see Hibari by the front door of the house. "Don't stand there like an idiot."

The girl guessed that meant that she was supposed to follow Hibari, so Mei scuttled as fast as she could in her restricting outfit after Hibari.

"So," Mei ventured quietly when the two of them were walking down the street in a rare bout of civil silence. "Where are we going?" Oh god, she hoped they were going to the fair, but one thing she learned from being with Hibari was to never jump to conclusions.

Her husband just raised an eyebrow at her.

"The fair!" Mei thought it safe to exclaim in glee.

The roll of Hibari's silver eyes was as much of a confirmation Mei was ever going to get.

"YAY!~ THANK YOU HIBARI!~" It seemed that Mei's brain had taken a break seeing as that the tiny girl lunged at Hibari and clung onto his waist in a kind of celebratory hug.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing the auburn haired girl released her husband and quickly stepped away from him. She gave a slight whimper when she noticed the glare that was sent in her direction.

Hibari just kept on walking leaving the other herbivore to trail behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care that in her joy the small girl had forgotten to add a honorific to his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I only got one review last chapter, and I don't know if I have anyone still reading this story or not.**

**I'm sorry that updates have been a little slow in coming, I've got writer's block and I apologize that I haven't been able to write as much.**

**I don't know if I have any right to ask you guys to review this seeing as I don't know if anyone actually cares if I update this or not. But it would mean a lot to me if you could review; I continued this story mainly for my readers so it would really give me inspiration back if you let me know that you still like this sorry excuse for a story. =)**

**And yes, I'm also a bit sorry for the sappy clichéness in this chappie.~~ But hey, I like the sugary fluff and I hope ya'll did too!~**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	13. Chapter 12: Lunatics going Bananas

**Disclaimer: I, Love Muffin Of Doom, do not claim ownership to Katekyo Hitman Reborn whatsoever!~ If I did, Bianchi would have a good deal more fight scenes. **

* * *

><p>The crisp, summer hair whipped around locks of auburn hair that belonged to a certain ecstatic Mei as she stumbled after her husband on the way to the summer fair.<p>

As much as Mei wanted to jump up in down in excitement she didn't want to make Hibari upset with her, he was the one who lent her this really pretty yukata after all. So the auburn haired girl's excitement was contained behind a thin veil of giddiness.

Hibari just pretended not to notice the fact that the tiny herbivore was practically bursting with delight. He wasn't sure it was possible for any human over the age of five to get that excited over something as simple as a summer festival.

Mei just skipped along, they were almost at the festival, she knew it, she could feel it in her gut, the festival was calling her. There was also a large amount of people dressed in yukatas heading in the same direction as her, but Mei happily chose to ignore that little fact.

As the giant archway laced with traditional fireworks came into view Mei just barely stopped herself from jumping onto Hibari in her excitement by clasping both of her hands to her chest and jumping up and down as best as she could.

"Oh My Gosh, Hibari-san! This is so amazing! I've never been to a Japanese Matsuri* before and certainly not in Namimori, I think this is the first matsuri they've actually had in Namimori since I moved here! This is amazing! I wonder what kinds of games they have here! I bet they have the 'Goldfish Scooping' game! Hibari-san where are you going to go first?"

Steely eyes gave Mei 'a look'.

She very hastily proceeded to shut up.

The tall, Japanese man walked along-side the tiny, pink-clad herbivore who was blissfully unaware of the very startled stares the two of them were receiving. After all it wasn't every festival (try any festival that had ever been celebrated since Hibari was around) that the infamous 'Demon of Namimori' walked into a matsuri – not armed and deadly in order to demand tribute from the hapless booth owners – but with a girl at his side, a girl - that to the general public - he seemed to tolerate at the very least. She wasn't unconscious yet, after all, and that was always a good sign where the tonfa wielding prefect was concerned.

The whispers and points were immediately silenced by a particularly deadly glare Hibari sent in the general direction of the crowd. And Mei just skipped elatedly under the archway into the summer festival.

Green eyes looked up Hibari, who looked a good deal more annoyed then just two minutes ago, maybe it was all the people, he never seemed to like being around more than one person (and by one person she means himself).

"So, what do you want to do Hibari-san?"

That one sentence prompted another bout of murmuring from the onlooking crowd and Hibari gripped his tonfa that were hidden in the voluminous sleeves of his yukata. But another glare seemed to disperse the crowd somewhat without disturbing the relative peace.

The demon looked down at the ecstatically grinning girl and resisted the urge to smack the little herbivore over the back of the head. Even though it was all her fault that he ended up showing up to the festival with her in the first place, smacking her would only make her louder and knocking her out would only make a bigger scene as well as having to deal with her once she woke up.

Mei quieted down once she realized that Hibari was not going to answer her, she let it go, and after all he was being kind of nice to her even if it was only because he was high off of some kind of extremely strong – and potentially extremely dangerous - drug.

So the unlikely pair walked along side each other in silence for a while. Hibari could think of more than one hundred things he would rather being doing that baby-sitting his childish wife.

The silence was broken by Mei rushing over to a random stand that had caught her attention.

"Look Hibari-san, Chocolate banana's!"

No less than ten seconds later Mei was waving around a chocolate banana that Hibari supposed was meant for him. He decided to pointedly ignore the chocolate covered fruit hoping that the small female would take the hint and remove the confectionary away from his person.

Hibari almost smirked as the sickly sweet treat was taken out of his personal space; at least the damn herbivore wasn't completely daft and realized that he was not going to eat that disgustingly sweet fruit.

However his eyes widened almost imperceptibly as Mei brought the treat to her own mouth instead with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders.

The chocolate covered banana made its way into Mei's mouth and a very small moan escaped her lips as she sucked on the chocolate covered treat, he highly doubted the tiny girl knew what kind of message she was sending off to the group of onlookers who were 'subtly' staring at the two of them – again - like they were sliced meat.

Another very hostile glare was sent in the crowding herbivores direction, and all of the guilty party pretended to look away. They weren't worth biting to death, at least not yet.

Slanted silver eyes where unintentionally drawn to the little pink tongue that peaked out of the girl's mouth in order to lick the chocolate around her mouth and on her fingers. A hum of contentment came from her general direction as she took yet another bite of the disgusting, chocolate banana.

Did she really, absolutely have to bite the banana just like that? And why did the idiot feel the need to lick all of the chocolate off of her bite of banana before actually eating her bite of fruit?

The murmurs started up again.

Damn that little idiot, he didn't have time for this, these stupid herbivores or for her blatant obliviousness.

18-18-18

"Eh, where'd Hibari-san go?" the short girl questioned aloud, she had just gone to throw away the wooden stick that her (long finished) chocolate banana had been on only to find out that Hibari had completely disappeared.

She had tried to stand on her tip-toes to find him but she was much too short, even on tip-toes, to see over all of the other people.

So Mei just assumed that she was on her own for the remained of the festival, and decided that if Hibari wanted to find her, she would be found, and if not she knew the way back to his place, so she would be just fine. But for now, she had a whole summer festival to explore. So Mei set off down the stall looking for anything that would catch her interest.

The loud wailing of a store manager caught the green eyed girl's attention; she waddled over to see a blond man, with very messy looking hair leaning against a dart stall. He didn't seem to be doing anything particularly antagonistic, but the stall owner was already in distress.

"NO! You did this last time!" The owner wailed.

The blond male just let out the strangest laugh Mei had ever heard and moved to lounge on the stall's counter.

Mei was close enough to the stall to see that it was a darts playing stall. The blonde wasn't actually doing anything besides sitting on the counter and the stall owner was clutching one of the large, stuffed prizes rather protectively.

The girl didn't know what was going on, but she knew she liked the thoughts of playing darts. So Mei approached the stall, sidled up next to the blond man and put some money on the table, only to have the stall owner flinch away.

"Why are you so scared Stall Owner-san?"

Seeing what looked like a sympathetic person, the stall owner chucked his stuffed animal to the side and threw himself into Mei's arms. However the hug was quite awkward due to the counter being between them.

Not quite sure what to do, Mei patted the man's shoulder and muttered comforting (at least she hoped) 'there theres' as he sobbed.

Realizing she wasn't going to get much out of the hysterical man the auburn haired girl turned to the tall blonde who was still lounging against the counter.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Stall Owner-san is in hysterics, would you?"

The blonde (who seemed to be foreign now that she got a closer look at him) only gave the tiny girl another strange laugh before sniffing dismissively at her. "I don't explain myself to peasants."

"H-He a-al-always c-comes-s here a-an-and w-wins all o-of m-my p-rizes in o-one g-go!"

It seemed the owner had stopped sobbing uncontrollably long enough to explain himself, which was an improvement, Mei supposed.

"Th-then I n-never get a-any money c-cause he w-wins everyt-thing I h-have t-then I have n-nothing left t-to sell!"

"Oh," Mei honestly had nothing to say in response. "Well," She turned to the tall blonde and looked up at the large amount of stuffed toys and other various things that hung from the top of the stall. "Why do you need so many toys?"

The man snorted. "The Prince deserves the best." He stated, adjusting the tiara (?) that sat on top of his unruly, blonde locks.

"Wahhh!" Mei couldn't help but let her awe escape; she had never seen a real prince before after all. "That's so cool! Are you really a prince?"

An elegant hand lightly brushed the hair hanging in front of his eyes, without actually revealing any of the top part of his face. "Of course peasant, I am Prince Belephegor – heir to the throne; feel honoured The Prince is speaking to you." The tall foreigner approached the stall and tapped his stack of money that was already sitting on the counter top. "Now step aside commoner, The Prince wishes to play darts."

The stall owner let out yet another cry of despair and attached himself to Mei, almost dissolving into tears.

"But, what about poor Stall Owner-san?" Mei tried to find some sense of sympathy in the blonde prince.

"The Prince does not care about filthy peasants; now move, I have no time for you."

"But!" Mei protested. "I wanted to play darts as well."

Prince Belephegor looked suddenly interested, and Mei had a feeling that if she could see his eyes, they would probably be gleaming.

A giant grin spread across the man's face. "The peasant decides to challenge The Prince?"

"Uh, yes?" Mei responded, not sure if she really liked what she might be getting into.

"Ushishishishi~~" The Prince let out the strangest laugh she had ever heard, even more strange than that pineapple haired man's that she had met that one time – what was his name again? Oh right, Mukuro.

"This amuses The Prince greatly. Very well peasant, I will compete against you."

Now Mei was really not sure 'challenging The Prince' (when she did that she had no idea) was a good idea at all.

"In fact," Belephegor continued on. "I think we should make a game out of it."

A lump formed in the tiny girl's throat and the Stall Owner seemed to find a little bit a hope in this statement because he let go of Mei's waist and retreated to his side of the stall, though he still continued to sniff pitifully.

Belephegor sauntered over and gave a very princely wave of his hand. "If the peasant beats the Prince in darts the Prince will graciously leave the dart's stall to find business on its own."

"And?" Both the Stall Owner and Mei said together, the Stall Owner just wanted the troublesome prince to leave, the little, auburn haired girl just wanted to know what she was getting into when she supposedly 'challenged' this foreign man.

"I will decide what happens to the commoner when she fails to defeat me."

"Hey," Mei proclaimed, more than a little offended, just because she wasn't a princess or whatever didn't mean she wasn't going to win, he could be an incompetent little brat for all she knew. "I think you mean _if_ 'she fails to defeat me'."

Her little stab at defiance was promptly ignored by the Prince.

"Well then little peasant, ladies first."

Mei nervously stepped up to the stall and grabbed the darts that the Stall Owner had supplied for her with an enthusiastic thumbs up gesture. She grabbed the first dart and aimed, all while trying to ignore the patronising giggle coming from the blonde.

Thwack.

The one sound caused a snicker from the foreigner and a shout of joy from the middle aged stall owner.

Mei's first dart had hit its target, granted the dart didn't land smack in the middle of the target. But the small girl seemed to think that the ring around the bullseye was close enough.

Breathing a sigh of relief the auburn haired girl picked up her second dart, she didn't think the first dart would actually hit. Mei really hoped she could keep hitting the target; she really wanted that cute, pink stuffed bunny that was tauntingly hanging from the roof of the stall.

"Ushishishi~"

This time the dart only just made it to the outer ring of the target, Mei scowled as she picked up her third dart and decided to blame that stupid laugh for distracting her and making her miss.

Just as she was going to throw that dart a muscled arm came around her shoulder, causing Mei to yelp and blindly throw the dart.

Without turning to look if her latest dart had even hit the target the auburn haired girl spun around and glared at the Prince who still had his arm around her shoulder.

"Stop it! it's not fair if you distract me!" Mei hissed in a surprisingly vicious voice as she waved her fourth dart dangerously close to the blonde's face.

"Ushishishi~, don't be so upset little peasant, look."

With that Mei found her chin being grasped in the Prince's long fingers. The hand grasping her chin turned her face around to look at her target.

"The Prince is so talented it seems to be infectious.~~" A low voice whispered in Mei's ear.

Before the distressed girl could comment on the ridiculousness of his statement she noticed that the last dart she had thrown hit the dead centre of the bullseye.

A large grin spread across the girl's pale face, and Mei enthusiastically fist pumped in triumph.

Picking up yet another dart, green eyes narrowed in concentration at the dart board, she was going to win this challenge for sure.

"Ushishishi~~"

18-18-18

"This is not fair!" Mei pointed out, trying to adjust all of the things in her grip as she stumbled behind the blonde Prince while carrying all of his multiple, stuffed winnings.

"Ushishi~ Don't be stupid, the Prince won fair and squareee~~!"

Mei really, really didn't want to admit it but it was true; the silly, blonde prince had won – but she wasn't so sure about the fair and square bit.

After she had finished her go (She had done quite well, in her opinion. All of her darts had hit the dart board at least) Belephegor whipped out the strangest looking knives she had ever seen (The stall owner let out the highest scream of fright ev-er) and completely obliterated all of the dart boards in one shot.

Apparently the Prince took that to mean he won, Mei strongly disagreed, but the owner did not seem to be in any shape to argue with the blonde. And so Belephegor bagged up all of the prizes, decided that Mei's punishment for loosing was to carry all of his winnings, and dragged his stuffies and a distressed auburn haired girl away.

And so a disgruntled Mei trailed after the blond Prince as he merrily flounced around the festival, buying different things and dumping them on the tiny girl who was beginning to buckle under the weight.

"How much longer-" Mei gasped waddling behind Belephegor who was happily skipping (skipping-really?) along. "Do I have to carry your stuff?"

"Until the Prince says."

Mei did not think it was a good idea to whine, those knives he had before looked a bit scary, and somehow she got the feeling that Belephegor would have no problem with slicing her up a little – if she didn't do what he said. So with a well place glare (Making sure the prince didn't see her of course) Mei trailed after the prince.

Just before Mei was sure that she was about to collapse under the weight a phone rang; some English song.

"This is the Prince~"

Of course he would answer the phone like that.

"Get the stupid gay to do it!"

Mei wondered if it would be entirely possible for her to just quietly slink away from the blonde prince while he was distracted.

"The Prince is busy."

_'What a liar!'_ the girl scoffed softly before deciding that Belephegor would not notice if she just quietly disappeared. His stuff could just sit here in a little pile, they would be just fine.

Nodding to herself, Mei started to slowly sidestep away from the blonde man.

"This matter does not concern The Prince."

So far, so good, Mei thought to herself. If she could just get a few more steps-

"Where does the peasant think she's going?"

A small yelp of surprise escaped the small girl as the back of the pink yukata was gripped and yanked. Mei stumbled back as quickly as possible and her back ended up crashing right into the blonde's chest.

The largest, toothiest grin Mei had ever seen ended up very close to her face and two large hands wrapped around her shoulders, securing the auburn haired girl in place.

"Trying to run away from our deal, little commoner?"

"Um, Yes?"

Belephegor seemed to be expecting a blatant lie, and so just giggled his strange little laugh in response when he received a very frank answer. "At least the peasant is honest."

Mei opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a small squeak as the blonde gathered all of his winnings in one hand and her in the other.

Before the strange pair got anywhere, the blonde's phone rang again. The Prince looked at his ridiculously expensive phone before slamming it shut and rejecting the call.

A sound of pure annoyance escaped Belephegor and he turned towards Mei.

"Unfortunately The Prince must go, but don't worry – I will return – you can carry The Prince's winnings then." And with that the tall blonde grabbed his stuffed prizes and stalked off into the crowd. He didn't really disappear (he was too tall and stood out too much) into the throngs of people until much later.

"I'll try to contain my excitement." Mei breathed out as soon as the blonde head vanished. She slowly turned, realizing that she was free of the blonde (Who seemed to be more than a little insane) and shuffled off.

There was only one crazy blonde after all, and there was a whole fair waiting for her. What were the chances of the silly prince catching up with her anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kayyy!~~ Again, I'm terribly sorry that this story hasn't been updated as quickly as the both of us would like. **

**And thank yous all super much for all of your reviews, I seriously doubted whether or not anyone wanted me to continue, but your reviews made me want to keep going. So thank all of you for that! I love you guys . and I hope you like this chappie!~~**

**Everyone loves reviews~**

**~Love and Coffee~**

**Love Muffin (Of Doom)**


	14. Notee

Hey Guys!~

I'm really very sorry to be spamming everyone, especially since I know you were all expecting an update.

I have never ever made a chapter just for an author's note, and I don't plan to make it a habit, but I thought this was important enough. But I'll keep this short and sweet.

Ok well, apparently Fanfiction got the brilliant idea to delete all of the stories with sex, violence and explicit language.

I heard about this 'purge' through other fanfiction members and I checked the fanfiction home page to see if they had anything concerning the ban, this is what I found;

"Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

So yea, there goes basically all of the M rated stories on this site.

There is nothing too graphic in any of my stories, but just to be safe I saved all of my stuff and if fanfiction does decide to delete my stories you can find me at:

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

My user name on both sites is LoveMuffinOfDoom ^.^

I'm so glad for everyone who reads my story and reviews and I really hope that you come find me if fanfiction really does delete my story.

Everyone loves reviews~

~Love and Coffee~

Love Muffin (Of Doom)


End file.
